


Fun

by Puususi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: America, Angst, Arizona - Freeform, Colorado, Death, Denver, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homo, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Suomi | Finnish, USA, Violence, huumori, in finnish, kiroilua, väkivalta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puususi/pseuds/Puususi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein lähtee salaa matkalle Coloradoon. Hänen määränpäänsä on Denver, jossa hän aikoo viettää muutamat unohtumattomat päivät, ja lähteä takaisin kotiin. Jean odottaa matkasta tulevan unohtumaton, mikä osoittautuu todeksi, muttei hänen odottamallaan tavalla. Marco Bodt muuttaa kaiken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiraationani ovat John Greenin teokset (joihin saatatte huomata viittauksia), laulut ja monet Jeanmarco -fanifiktiot. Mahtavana kannustajana on toiminut hyvä ja tärkeä ystäväni (hän kyseli aina milloin tarina valmistuisi ja alennutti minut juonipaljastuksiin!) Jokainen vilkaisuni jeanmarco -fanarttiin on toiminut kuin potkaisu.
> 
> Kuuntelen aina kirjoittamisen aikana musiikkia, ja tähän tärkeiksi kappaleiksi ovat syntyneet:  
> "Fun" Troye Sivan,  
> "Smile" Mikky Ekko,  
> "So ist es Immer",  
> "Can't Stop" OneRepublic, ja  
> "Something I need" OneRepublic.

_Don't you wanna see the world, boy_

_All the countries and the stars, boy_

_Just don't look them in the eyes, boy_

_You just gotta take their lives, boy_

_Let me take you for a drive, boy_

_Oh I swear you'll feel alive, boy_

_All you gotta do is trust that I'm being true_

_And do it for the people who love you_

_Let's go have fun, you and me in the old jeep_

_Ride around town with our rifles on the front seat_

_Fun, you and me in the Middle East_

_Shooting at rocks, bullets cocked in the midday sun._

_“Troye Sivan - Fun”_

 

 

LUKU 1

 

Sen yön piti olla elämäni paras.

  Mikä sen hauskempaa? Siis kesäloman ensimmäisenä yönä kiivetä ikkunasta, kaapata auto (latistan vähän: auto oli minun omani, joten se ei ollut kaappaus), jonne on edellisenä päivänä lastannut matkatavarat, ja ottaa hatkat. Ei tiedä miten vanhemmat reagoivat, tietää vain jättäneensä keittiön pöydälle lapun, jossa ilmoittaa syyn miksi lähti. Mikähän syy olisi?

 

_Hei äiti,_

_EI OLE MITÄÄN HÄTÄÄ! Lähdin pienelle reissulle Coloradoon. Soitan kun tulen takaisin. Kaikki on hyvin - minulla ON KAIKKI tarpeellinen mukana. Olen kerännyt rahaa tätä matkaa varten joten en kuole. ÄLÄ SOITA POLIISILLE! Reiner on matkaseuranani. Emme tee mitään laitonta._

_T. Jean._

_ps. otin kympin lompakostasi._

 

Matkan syy on pitää hauskaa.

  Eikä Reiner muuten ollut matkaseuranani.

 

Matkakohteeni oli Colorado. Ajaisin Denveriin, jossa yöpyisin jonkin aikaa ja pitäisin ensimmäiset lomapäivät siellä - tehden mitä ikinä huvitti. Parempiakin ideoita varmaan olisi, mutta matka oli ensimmäinen laatuaan minulle.

  Olin arvioinut matkan kestävän 5 päivää. Minulla oli monen monta dollaria lompakossa. Olin jopa ottanut varanvuoksi mukaan bensaa. Vaatteita, energiapatukoita, vesipulloja.

  Okei, myönnetään.

  Myös six packillinen olutta.

 

Olin pyytänyt Reineriä mukaani. Reiner on muutaman korttelin päässä asuva aika hyvä kaverini. Hän muistuttaa nyrkkeilijää. Tai painijaa.

  Oletin Reinerin haluavan tulla mukaani, sillä hän on kotoisin Utahista. Tarjouduin käyttämään häntä siellä. Mutta Reiner kieltäytyi, se nousukas! Olin melko varma, että se johtui hänen uudesta poikaystävästään - Bertolt oli saanut Reinerin aivan lääpälleen.

  Tietenkin valehtelin, että Reiner oli tullut mukaani. Äiti pitää hänen mekaanikon taidoistaan huomattavan paljon.

 

Sen piti olla paras yöni - paras päiväni kalenterissa. Seuraavista viikoista piti tulla elämäni parhaat.

  En vieläkään ymmärrä, miksei niin sallittu tapahtuvan.

  

Ajettuani ulos kotipihasta, minä nauroin. Teki pirun hyvää lähteä.

 

 

LUKU 2

 

Oli kesäkuu, 1. päivä, kello 00:42. Taivas oli harmaansininen, muttei ollut pimeää. Yö oli pilvinen. Tuuletin ei puhaltanut. Se taisi olla rikki.

  Valtatiellä ajoi yllättävän vähän autoja. Edessäni ajoi erittäin hidas pakettiauto yksilö. Kun koitin ohittaa sitä, se painoi kaasun pohjaan ja tuli tielleni. Se vittuili aivan tahallaan.

  Kello oli 00:45.

  Tylsää.

  Tylsää. Tylsää.

  VOIKO ELÄMÄN HAUSKIN MATKA ALKAA NÄIN?!!!

  Se oli viides kerta kun huokaisin ärtyneenä. Olin erittäin kärsimätön autoilija. Nostin keskisormea pakettiautolle ja toivoin että kuljettaja näki sivupeilistä.

  

01:00.

  Tylsäätylsäätylsäätylsää.

  Pakettiauton rekkarin kirjaimet olivat GBM.

  . . .

  Tylsää.

 

Saatoin pitää tätä matkaa hengellisenä puhdistuksena. Tämän jälkeen minä olisin uudestisyntynyt, elämänviisas kuin kuolematon Buddha.

 

Soitin Reinerille.

 

“Miksi sitten lähdit?”

  “Kerran tässä eletään, siksi kai. Tästä tulee hauskaa.” Olemme jutelleet vartin. Laitoin puhelimen kaiuttimelle, jotta voisin ajaa molemmin käsin. Laskin kännykän viereiselle penkille.

  “Aiot kaapata jonkun söpön tytön matkan varrelta, raiskata hänet, heittää takaisin mistä saitkin ja etsiä uuden. Että olet pervo, Jean.”

  “Väärin”, minä sanoin. Pyöräytin silmiäni, vaikka Reiner ei voinutkaan nähdä sitä. “En aio raiskata ketään. Ja itse olet pervo. En halua edes kuvitella, mitä teet Bertoltin kanssa.”

  “Oi, et haluakaan.” Reiner virnisteli, sen kuuli hänen omahyväisestä äänestä. “Hän on mahtava.”

  “Minua yököttää.”

  “Kuulisitpa hänet.”

  “Jätkä, sinä sokeutit juuri puolet sisäisestä silmästäni ja lisäksi sait minut kuuroutumaan.”

  Reiner hekotti. “Toivo, että löydät jonkun kivan mimmin sieltä… minne oletkaan menossa.”

  “Coloradosta.”

  “Niin, niin. Hei hetkinen, tiedätkö mitä kello on?”

  Me lopetimme, mitä ennen Reiner lupasi, että voisin soittaa hänelle milloin haluaisin. “Paitsi iltayhdeksän ja-kahdentoista välillä, sillä silloin Bertolt on meillä”, hän oli sitten korjannut.

  _JOKA ilta yhdeksän ja kahdentoista välillä?_ minä ihmettelin. _Ziisus, Reiner on ahkera._

  

 

LUKU 3

 

Aurinko oli noussut aika korkealle jo. Kello oli kolme kun viimeksi tarkistin. Olin ajanut jo tunnin hiukan syrjäisempää tietä, joka kulki peltojen ja maatilojen ohitse. Vastaan tuli pieni huoltoasema, josta ostin kartan ja Oreo-keksejä. Olin syönyt yhden energiapatukan ja avannut vesipullon. Autossa oli kuuma, joten avasin ikkunan.

  Olen ajanut 14 tuntia. Aika kului aika hyvin, koska Reiner on lähettänyt minulle tekstareita ja Connie soitti kerran. Hän oli loukkaantunut, etten kutsunut häntä mukaan.

  (Connie on naapurini.)

  Radiosta kuului Bastillen _The Driver_. Minulla ei ollut hajuakaan, mikä kanava oli.

  Äiti on soittanut minulle kerran, minkä jälkeen ei kuulunut yhtäkään soittoa häneltä. Hän taisi tajuta, etten aikoisi vastata. Olin kertonut kaiken tarpeellisen lapussa.

  Olin armollinen ja lähetin viestin:

   _Ei yhtäkään sakkoa!!_

  

Minun ei olisi pitänyt ottaa häntä kyytiin.

 

Hän istui tien pientareella. Hänellä oli kunnolliset maastokengät, sortsit ja punainen t-paita, ja täysi retkeilijän reppu. Minun olisi helppo kadehtia häntä - hän oli pitkä (no minua muutaman sentin pidempi), sopivan lihaksikas, hoikka ja hänellä oli vahvat sääret. Hiukset olivat lyhyet ja mustat, ne olivat keskijakauksella.

  Hän nosti minulle peukaloa. Hän liftasi.

  Ajattelin ajaa ohi. Vilkaisin häntä muutaman kerran. Sitten pysähdyin. Minun kävi häntä sääliksi. Hän istui aika musertuneen näköisenä. Mietin, kuinka monta autoilijaa oli ajanut hänen ohitseen. Minulla olisi aikaa heittää yksi liftari jonnekin lähikaupunkiin.

  Muutin mielipiteeni murtuneesta, kun hän käveli ikkunan viereen. Hän hymyili aurinkoisesti kuin lapsi karkkikaupassa. Hänen silmänsä olivat lämpimän ruskeat. Hymy oli aurinko, ja vahvasti näkyvät pisamat hänen kasvoillaan olivat tähdet.

  “Päivää”, minä sanoin.

  “Pääsenkö kyytiin?” aurinkokasvoinen kysyi. “Tarvitsen kyydin Arizonaan.”

   _ARIZONA!_ Se ei ollut mikään lähikaupunki.

  “Öhm.” Minä olin kahden vaiheilla. Halusin kovasti Coloradoon. “Olen ajamassa Coloradoon.”

  “Minulle sopii jäädä matkanvarteen”, hän ilmoitti. Hän ei edes kuulostanut loukkaantuneelta. “Saan sieltä kyydin.”

  Eikä matkaseura ole pahitteeksi. Ja jos hän kävisi hermoilleni, voisin aina heittää hänet matkan varrella.

  “Hyppää penkille.”

  Hän hymyili iloisesti. “Kiitos!”

  Neuvoin häntä heittämään repun takapenkille kylmälaukun seuraksi. Heti liikkeelle päästyämme hän nappasi karttani ja alkoi lukemaan. “Miksi olet matkalla Coloradoon?” hän kysyi.

  “Olen huvireissulla”, minä vastasin yksinkertaisesti.

  “Ilman matkaseuraa?”

  “No joo.”

  “Niin minäkin”, hän totesi. “Olen Marco Bodt.” Olin vähällä purskahtaa nauruun. Tukahdutin sen nopeasti puremalla kieltäni, ja käänsin katseeni pois. Olin kuullut sukunimen _butt_ , joka tarkoitti englanniksi takapuolta.

  “Ai… Bodt?” minä kysyin.

  “Niin.” Hän ei näyttänyt huomaavan nauramisen aihetta.

  Mietin, minkämaalainen sukunimi se oli. “Olen Jean.”

  “Ai _Jen_?”

  “ _Jean._ ” Miksi KAIKKI tekevät tuon virheen? Okei, minäkin olin kuullut hänen sukunimensä takapuoleksi…

  “Kiitos että otit minut kyytiin, Jean.” Nyt hän sanoi nimeni oikein.

  “Eipä kestä.”

 

 

LUKU 4

 

Marco oli kova puhumaan. Hän oli kohtelias kuin mikä, mutta suunvuoroa hän ei suonut. Sain muutaman kerran kysyttyä jotain hänestä itsestään. Hän kertoi kotinsa olevan Indianassa, mutta hän eli lähinnä tien päällä. Hän piti patikoimisesta, ja muista sen kaltaisista jutuista. Hän ei kysellyt minulta paljon mitään - en ole varma tekikö hän sen huomaamattaan vai ollakseen kohtelias. Sitten hän kertoi minulle paikoista, joissa oli käynyt. Hän puhui Denveristä, jolloin minä livahdin väliin ja kerroin olevani matkalla sinne.

  “Ai, niinkö? Miksi matkustat yksin?”

  Hän sai sen kuulostamaan melko surulliselta. “Viihdyn omissa oloissani”, minä totesin. “Eikä kukaan ollut valmis lähtemään mukaan. Ja lähdin lisäksi aika salaa.”

  “Onko auto sinun?”

  Ai tämä rämä pikappi? “Joo.”

  Siihen ei tainnut olla paljoakaan hyvää sanottavaa, joten Marco keskittyi katsomaan hetkeksi maisemia.

  “Eikö sinua kiinnostaisi enemmän Las Vegas?” hän kysyi virnistellen.

  “Kysy tuota kaveriltani, niin olet luultavasti hänen seuraava poikaystävänsä.” Se ei käytännöllisesti katsoen edes ollut vitsi, mutta Marco nauroi.

  “Sano ystävällesi, että se ei onnistu”, hän ilmoitti.

  “Oi, oletko varattu?”

  Jokin tunnelmassa muuttui. Tunsin sen heti ilmassa, joten vilkaisin Marcoa. Hän ei ollut kääntänyt katsettaan pois, mutta hän katsoi minua kulmat kurtussa. Hän näytti huolestuneelta.

  “Niin voisi sanoa.”

 

Kello oli 16:20 kun tankkasimme. Silloin Reiner soitti minulle.

  “Moi”, sanoin.

  “Puhutaan nopeasti”, Reiner sanoi hiljaa, mikä sai selkäpiini karmimaan. Hänen normaali äänensä on matala ja pikkaisen möreä, ja silloin kun hän puhuu hiljaa, kuulostaa kuin hän puhuisi erittäin salaisesta ydinpommilastista. “Connie on vessassa.”

  “Okei? Miksi se on niin salaista?”

  “Connie haluaa kertoa sinulle yhden jutun, enkä minä anna. Jos soittaisin sinulle hänen kuullensa, hän kertoisi sen väkisin.”

  “Mikä juttu?”

  “Juuri tuon takia myös! Sinä et osaa pitää nokkaasi pois.”

  “Varmasti osaan”, minä tokaisin. “Mitä asiaa sinulla oli?”

  “Miten niin? Halusin tietää, miten sinulla menee.”

  “Fantastisesti.” Vilkaisin Marcoa, joka istui etupenkillä lukemassa karttaa. “Matka ei ole ollut tylsä.”

  “OLET LÖYTÄNYT TYTTÖYSTÄVÄN!”

  “Älä kailota!” minä karjuin.

  “Niinpä, Connie voi kuulla.” Reiner hiljensi ääntään. “Luoja, onko hän seksikäs? _Miten_ sinä sait hänet kyytiin?”

  “Reiner”, minä sanoin kiukkuisesti. “Hillitse housusi. Sain matkaseuraa. Hän liftasi ja kyyditsen hänet Coloradoon, josta hän sanoi aikovansa lähteä Arizonaan.”

  “Siis ei tyttö?”

  “Ei.”

  “Kuka hän on?”

  “Marco. Hän näyttää olevan retkellä.”

  “Onko hän seksikäs?”

  Minä puuskahdin ja lopetin puhelun. Samalla tankkaus oli tehty. Kiersin takaisin etupenkille.

  “Marco”, minä sanoin. “Onko sinulla nälkä?”

  Hän virnisti. “On, kiitos.”

  “Takapenkillä kylmälaukussa on ruokaa. Ota sieltä.”

  “Jos se haittaa, Jean, en todellakaan aikoisi-”

  “Ota vaan.”

 

Minuutin päästä tuli ongelmia. Marco katsoi minua toinen kulma kysyvästi koholla. “Missä kaikki ruoka on?” hän kysyi.

  Katsoin häntä silmät pyöreinä. _“Miten niin?_ ”

  “Täällä on vain energiapatukoita, välipalakeksejä, purkkaa, vesipulloja, ja olutta. Missä ruoka on?”

  Minä luulin, että minut oli ryöstetty - vaikka sen ei pitänyt olla mahdollista, sillä olin ollut auton luona koko ajan.

  “Marco, se _on_ ruoka”, minä sanoin.

  “Missä kaikki terveellinen on?”

  Kohotin hänelle kulmia.

  “Hedelmät, vihannekset, ruokatarvikkeet oikeaan ruokaan.”

  “En ole tarvinnut.”

  “Jean!”

  “Mitä, etkö muka voi syödä energiapatukoita? Ota välipalakeksi. Oreoitakin on vielä jäljellä-”

  Marco nyrpisti nenäänsä. “Tarvitsen jotain terveellistä. Ja ajatteletko sinä elää tämän matkan Denveriin _energiapatukoiden_ voimalla.”

  “Et arvaakaan. Kerran kun tein Reinerin kanssa kuukausi-yökylässä-haasteen, me söimme ainoastaan-”

  “Jean, minä lihon.”

  Minä kohotin kulmiani nyt todellisesti hämmästyneenä. “Marco, sinä et liho. Sinä patikoit kuin hullu ja elät apostolin kyydillä, yksi tai useampi välipalakeksi ei tapa sinua.”

  Marco näytti oikeasti pahoinvoivalta. En ymmärtänyt mikä häntä vaivasi. Minun teki oikeastaan mieli nauraa vähän - en ollut tajunnut ottaa hedelmiä mukaan. Olin miettinyt kaikkea muuta paitsi terveellisiä vaihtoehtoja.

  “Onko sinulla anoreksia tai jotain?” minä kysyin.

  Marcon pisamaiset posket punehtuivat. “Ei.”

  Minä nauroin hänen ilmeelleen.

  “Ei ole!”

  “Okei, okei! Marco, voit hyvin syödä yhden energiapatukan. Niitä riittää ikuisuuksiin…” Katsoin häntä. “Ja sinä et liho. Lyön vetoa, että sinulla on sixpack!”

  Marcon koko naama helotti punaisena. “Jean…”

  “No niin.” Tein kaikkeni, jotta sain pidettyä ratin suorassa ja samaan aikaan kurkotin takapenkille. Nappasin lähimmän rapisevan joka sattui avoimesta kylmälaukusta osumaan käteeni, ja vedin sen esiin. Ojensin energiapatukan Marcolle. “Syö.”

  “Mutta-”

  “Syö! Ole mies! Jos kestät puolet vuodessa tien päällä, mahasi kestää yhden mansikkaenergiapatukan.”

  “Itse asiassa teen kuukauden tai viikon pituisia patikointiretkiä…” Marco nappasi patukan epävarmana. Koitin katsoa samaan aikaan tietä ja vaativasti häntä, jolloin hän nauroi. “Sinun silmäsi harittavat kohta eri suuntiin.” Hän avasi käärepaperin ja haukkasi vaaleanpunaisen väristä mysliä. Hän pureskeli hitaasti kuin peläten tukehtuvansa.

  “Tämä on oikeastaan ihan hyvää.”

  Minä nauroin. Löin häntä rohkaisevasti olkaan. “Pysähdytään seuraavalla huoltoasemalla ostamassa hedelmiä.”

 

 

LUKU 5

 

Marco tottui nopeasti minun ruokaani, söipä hän neljän tunnin päästä kaksi välipalakeksiä. Kello oli puoli yhdeksän, ja minua väsytti. Pääni nuokkui.

  “Jean, varo tuota autoa!”

  “Sori!”

  “Meidän ei kannata ajaa valtatiellä.”

  “Öh, joo, ajan sivutielle.”

  Puolen tunnin päästä löysimme syrjäisen, vain yhden auton levyisen, valtatiestä ajautuvan tien, joka ei ollut valaistu ja joka johti pikkuisen järven rannalle. Ympärillä oli kitukasvuisia puita ja hiekkaa. Järvi oli kulahtanut vesiputti, vesikasvit olivat peittäneet sen pohjan.

  “Ajoin eilen koko yön!” minä valitin.

  “Minulla on repussani teltta-”

  “En jaksa pystyttää telttaa.”

  “Minä pystytän.”

  “Nukutaan autossa. Ei vaivauduta telttaan tänään.”

  Marco näytti tyytymättömältä. “Minulla ei ole mitään autoa vastaan, mutta etkö sinä halua mieluummin nukkua mahdollisimman normaalisti. Siis, kuten sängyn tapaisessa-”

  “Marco, ei vaivauduta. Minua nukuttaa.” En jaksanut arvostaa hänen kohteliaisuuttaan.

  “Hyvä on. Käyn pesemässä hampaat.”

 

Kun Marco tuli jonkin ajan päästä takaisin (en jaksanut arvioida minuutteja), hän kävi suoraan nojaamaan ikkunaa vasten ja käpertyi penkille epämukavan näköiseen asentoon. Minä retkotin poski ratin päällä, kasvot häneen päin. Silmäni olivat puoliksi kiinni.

  “Telttailetko sinä usein?” minä kysyin, vaikka minua väsytti aivan kamalasti, mutta jotenkin tuntui, että Marco halusi vielä jutella.

  “Aina kun käyn patikoimassa”, hän vastasi. Hänen äänensä oli hidas ja hiljainen.

  “Onko se kivaa?”

  “Tietenkin on”, hän naurahti.

  “Mitä teet silloin kun et patikoi?”

  “Hmm, opiskelen kunnolla. Tapaan ystäviäni aina kun voin. Kun aloitin lukion, en ole saanut paljon aikaa matkaamiseen. Mitä sinä teet, Jean?”

  “Mitä milloinkin”, vastasin yhtä hitaasti. “Minulla on muutama hyvä ystävä. Pelaan heidän kanssaan ja yksin, käyn tapahtumissa heidän kanssaan ja yksin. Äiti on pirullinen suojelusenkeli - hän ei päästä minua kauas.”

  “Karkasitko sinä, siis?”

  “Niin kai.”

  “Eikö hän ole huolissaan?”

  Olin hiljaa. Äiti oli varmasti huolissaan. Lapusta ja valheesta huolimatta, hän taisi tälläkin hetkellä vain ajatella minua.

  “... Hän on.” Pidin silmiäni kiinni. Tein kaikkeni, jotta pysyin hereillä.

  Tunsin taputuksen olallani, jolloin avasin hiukan silmiäni. Marco oli kääntynyt katsomaan minua. Hän hymyili, ja taputti olkapäätäni.

  “Minunkin äitini vihaa matkusteluani. Mutta sillä tavalla minä päästelen höyryjä, enkä voisi lopettaa sitä. Äitini on hyväksynyt sen, ehkä sinunkin hyväksyy sen.”

  Minun käteni hikosivat. “Tämä on ensimmäinen matkani”, minä myönsin.

  “Se ei ole kiva tehdä yksin. Usko pois.”

  Minä nyökkäsin sillä en jaksanut vastata muuten. “Minua väsyttää pirusti. Jos haluat höpöttää, niin senkun, mutta minä en jaksa vastata.”

  Hän virnisti. “Hyvää yötä, Jean.”

 

 

LUKU 6

 

Heräsin ennen Marcoa. Hän torkkui samassa asennossa jossa oli nukahtanut. Odottelin hänen heräävän, sitten nousin ulos pesemään hampaat, kun en enää jaksanut odottaa paikallani. Otin yhden vesipullon ja istuin järven rannalle.

  Päivästä oli tulossa kaunis. Rannekello näytti seitsemää. Aamuaurinko heijastui veteen ja sai mutaisen pohjan näkymään. Näin kahden liskon uimavan rantavedessä. Hämähäkki oli tehnyt verkon auton tuulilasiin.

  Minun niska oli kipeä ja raajani tuntuivat jäykiltä. Toivoin, että olisimme sittenkin Marcon kanssa pystyttäneet teltan. En ollut ottanut telttaa mukaan, sillä olin uskonut pystyväni nukkumaan auton penkillä.

  Marco nukkui vieläkin. Hirveä unikeko.

 

Siis mikä yöeläin hän luulee olevansa!?

 

  En jaksanut enää odottaa häntä. Vaihdoin vaatteeni, toivoen, ettei hän heräisi vielä silloin. Sitten etsin tien takaisin yleiselle tielle, ja niin olimme taas tien päällä.

  Minulla oli virkeämpi olo, vaikka en ollut saanut vielä kahvia. Avasin silti yhden välipalakeksin ja pistin sen poskeeni.

  Marco heräsi unisena varttia vaille kahdeksan. Tein mutkan, jolloin hän meinasi lipsahtaa jalkatilaan, ja silloin hän heräsi. Hän katsoi ensin ikkunasta ulos, sitten minua. Hänen tukkansa oli pystyssä.

  “Huomenta”, minä sanoin huvittuneena. “Katso tukkaasi.”

   Marco virnisti. “Katso omaasi.”

  Hän hieroi silmiään ja silotteli hiuksiaan. Olin kuullut, että joillain ihmisillä herätessään punoittivat posket (itse näytän kalpealta kuin lakana, ja silmäni ovat lähes mustat). Marcolle kävi niin - hänen poskensa olivat vaaleanpunaiset, samoin hänen otsansa, mutta se johtui penkin painaumasta.

  “Mitä sanot, jos pysähdytään huoltoasemalla juomassa kahvit?” kysyin.

  “Se olisi loistava idea.”

  Minä nyökkäsin. “Aamupalan aika, neiti.”

  Marco nyrpisti minulle nenäänsä, mikä ei käynyt luonnostaan, kun hän virnuili samalla. “Ei missään nimessä. Ostan salaatin tai jotain.”

  “Neiti”, minä totesin ja haukkasin jo kolmatta keksiä.

  “Ja sinulla on muruja naamassa.” Marco nauroi, ja pyyhkäisi murut poskeltani. Hän kääntyi hymyillen katsomaan maisemia.

  Minun kasvojani kuumotti kauttaaltaan, ja puristin rattia.   

 

Seuraavalla huoltoasemalla oli pieni kahvio, josta sai salaattiannoksen. Kahvion teemana oli luultavasti sateenkaaret ja homot, sillä värit vaihtelivat pinkistä kirkkaan vihreään ja seinällä oli rohkaiseva taulu, jossa luki _Anna muille tänään syy hymyyn_. Se lause oli kuin tehty Marcolle.

  Marcolla oli kanasalaatti annos, ja minä tyydyin pekonivoileipään. Me otimme espressot. Söin leivän kolmella haukulla, samalla kun Marco nyppi salaattiaan.

  Hän katsoi minua silmät seisten.

  “Etkö sinä tukehdu?” hän kysyi.

  “Se oli aika pieni.”

  Marco tirskahti. “Sinä osaat hämmästyttää minua.”

  Hymyilin. “Samoin.”

  Hän hymähti, sitten hän alkoi puhumaan annoksensa kaloreista (joita minun tietääkseni ei olisi ollut yhtään, ellei hän olisi selittänyt asiaa juurta jaksaen) ja kertoi paikasta, jonka salaattiannoksesta hän oli löytänyt kuolleen kärpäsen. Hän oli ilmoittanut henkilökunnalle, jonka yksi jäsen oli huokaissut hiljaa “ei taas”. Hän kertoi, että paikalla ei nykyään(kään) mennyt hyvin. Valituksia oli tullut madoista annoksissa ja termiiteistä.

  “Mahtava paikka”, minä totesin.

  “Minua oksettaa, kun vain ajattelenkin sitä raatoa. Hassua oli, että se kahvila silti näytti hyväkuntoiselta.”

  Hänen silmänsä kimmelsivät niin, että tiesin hänen muistavan uuden kertomisen arvoisen jutun. Silloin kiilto sammui, kun hän vilkaisi olkani ylitse. Hänen katseensa jäi paikalleen, ja minä käännyin katsomaan taakseni. “Ei kai”, hän henkäisi ja juoksi ohitseni.

  “Marco?” minä kysyin.

  Katsoin kun Marco juoksi neljän pöydän päähän, johon oli vasta istuutunut kaksi tyttöä. Tytöt huomasivat Marcon heti, ja vaaleahiuksinen sanoi: “Bodt?”

  Tyttö hyppäsi Marcon syliin ja he rutistivat toisiaan. Toinen parista, tummahiuksinen tyttö istui yhä penkillä, mutta näytti hymyilevän. En kuullut, mitä hän sanoi Marcolle, mutta Marco nauroi.

  Oliko vaalea tyttö Marcon tyttöystävä…?

  Nousin ylös ja tepastelin heidän luokseen. Marcon silmät olivat innostuksesta villit, kun hän katsoi niillä minua. “Jean, tässä on kaksi ystävääni”, hän esitteli säteillen. “Tapasimme kuukausi sitten kun olin reissussa San Franciscossa.”

  “Olemme menossa Maineen”, tummahiuksinen tyttö sanoi. Hän näytti armeijan häijyltä kenraalilta. Hänen hiuksensa olivat poninhännällä, hänellä oli maastotoppi ja -housut. Hän pyöritteli lusikkaa kahvikupissa pitkästyneenä, ja retkotti tuolissa sen näköisenä kuin hän olisi omistanut koko paikan.

  Hänen vaaleahiuksinen ystävänsä oli siro ja pieni. Hänellä oli ohuet hiukset, siniset suuret silmät ja söpöt kasvonpiirteet. Hänellä oli toppi, neule ja farkkushortsit. Kynnet oli lakattu sinisellä.

  “Olen Krista”, hän sanoi hennolla äänellä. “Olen Ymirin matkaseuralainen.” Hän viittasi tummahiuksineen tyttöön. Huomasin vasta silloin, että tummalla tytöllä oli pisamia kasvoissa. Kuten Marcolla.

  Ymir kurkotti pöydän yli melkein kaataen heidän molempien kahvit ja kietoi käsivartensa Kristan ympärille ja lisäsi: “Ja _rakastajani,_ itse asiassa.”

  Marco nauroi hermostuneena. “Olette tehneet välinne selviksi, vai? Kiva kuulla.”

  Minä en osannut oikein keskittyä heidän keskustelun loppuosaan.

  Krista, Ymir ja Marco vaihtoivat kuulumisia. Marco kertoi meidän kahden matkasta. Istuin viereisen pöydän tuolilla ja kuuntelin heitä puolella korvalla. Samalla ajattelin: _Miten pääsisin täältä pois elävänä? Tunteeko Marco suunnilleen joka toisen vastaantulevan ihmisen? MINULLA ON TYLSÄÄ._

  Puolen tunnin päästä Ymir ja Krista tekivät lähdön. Sitä ennen he vaihtoivat puhelinnumerot Marcon kanssa (eivät minun) ja käskivät hänen soitella.

  Söimme ja joimme jäähtyneet kahvimme, ja lähdimme. Tuntui hyvältä olla taas tien päällä. Marco näytti iloiselta, hän vaihtoi kanssani useita virnistyksiä. Käskin häntä “hillitsemään housunsa”, ja hän nauroi.

 

 

LUKU 7

 

“Jean, eikö ilmastointi tosiaankaan toimi?”

  “Sanoin jo, että ei.”

  “Kokeile vielä kerran.”

  “Turhaan! Se ei toimi!”

  Tunnelma alkoi kiristyä. Keskipäivän aurinko porotti pilvettömältä taivaalta. Tilannettamme eivät auttaneet mustat istuimet, ilmastoinnin viallisuus, ja liikenneruuhka. Ikkunan auki pitäminen ei auttanut.

  Marco oli kohta puoliksi ulkona ikkunasta. Hän näytti olevan valmis siihen, kunhan vain sai itsensä viilennettyä. Kuumuus koski päätäni ja minusta tuntui siltä, että se voisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä polttaa minun hiukseni lyhyemmiksi kuin Conniella.

  “Marco, etsitään lähin järvi ja mennään uimaan, käykö?” ehdotin. Hän nyökkäsi.

  Marco otti kartan ja etsi minulle tietä lähimpään vesistöön. Kesti aikansa päästä päätieltä, mutta Marco löysi lyhimmän tien nopeasti.  

  “Tuo on hyvä paikka.” Hän osoitti kartalta pientä vesiläiskää. “Olen käynyt siellä kerran… melko samanlaisena päivänä kuin tänään.” Hän virnisti. “Paikka on tosi syrjässä. Siellä ei käy tietääkseni muita.”

  “Etsitkö tarkoituksella tuota paikkaa?” minä kysyin.

  “Se käväisi mielessä”, hän vastasi. “Olen ajanut täällä monta kertaa.”

  Arvioin matkaa. “Sinne on 2 tunnin matka?” minä sanoin puoliksi kysyen.

  Marcon hymy hyytyi. “No joo…” Hän katsoi minua. “Vaivaudutaanko?”

  Nostin kulmaani.

  “Epäilemättä”, sanoin. “Vähät matkasta, mennään hitto vie jo.”

  

Ajoimme ensin maantietä pitkin, sitten käännyin yksityiselle tielle, joka johti leirintäalueelle. Sieltä Marco neuvoi ajamaan vielä 30 kilometriä metsätietä, jota kukaan ei ollut huomioinut.

  “Miten tiedät tällaisen paikan?” minä kysyin.

  Marco hymyili ujosti. “Olen hyvä tutkimaan syrjäisempiä seutuja ja löytämään niistä parhaat puolet.”

  Näin kimaltelevaa vettä, ja jarrutin. Järvi oli pieni, mutta piru vie houkutteleva. Ympärillä oli luultavasti monia kilometrejä vain metsää. Ranta oli soraa ja hiekkaa, mutta paikkaa ei oltu tarkoitettu uimiseen. Toisella puolella järveä oli kuuden metrin korkuinen kallio, jonka monista halkeamista valui vettä järveen.

  “Totta tosiaan olet!” totesin ihmeissäni. Paikka oli mieletön.

  Marco nauroi hiukan nolon kuuloisena.

 

Vaihdoimme kumpikin vuorollamme uimashortsit. Otimme epävirallisen ja mahdollisesti epäoikeudenmukaisen juoksukilpailun veteen, jonka minä voitin.

  “Sinä otit varaslähdön!” Marco väitti.

  “Ai jaa?” Virnistin. “Otetaan sitten uusi kisa -”, osoitin kalliolle, “- tuolla!”

  Juoksimme kallion juurelle, jossa minä pysähdyin kertomaan säännöt. “Kumpi uskaltaa hypätä korkeammalta, se voittaa.”

  Marco halusi hypätä ensimmäisenä. Aloitimme neljästä metristä, joka oli lyhyin kallio. Me molemmat hyppäsimme kalliot helposti kuuteen metriin. Sitten meitä alkoi jännittämään. Korkein kallio oli kahdeksan metriä.

  Marco oli seitsemän metrin korkuisen kallion päällä. Hän katsoi alas veteen. Näin, että hän virnisteli hullun lailla, mutta tärisi. Minäkin virnistelin itsekseni.

  “Katso noita railoja, joista tippuu vettä!” minä huusin.

  “Onkohan korkein kallio sittenkin lähes kymmenmetrinen?”

  “Täällä alhaalla on aika isoja kaloja.”

  “Että minä nauraisin, jos sinun housusi tippuisivat kinttuihin juuri nyt.”

  “Pohjaan on luultavasti neljä metriä.”

  “Vesi näyttää tummalta.”

  “Jean!” Marco karjui puoliksi nauraen. “Teet tuon tahallasi!”

  Katsoin häntä viattomasti. “Niin minkä?”

  Marco hyppäsi, ja minua otti mahasta kuin olisin ollut hänen paikallaan. Hän tippui jalat edellä veteen, ja ilmestyi viiden sekunnin päästä pintaan.

  “Sinun vuorosi!”

  Seitsemän metriä näytti pirun korkealta. Astuessani paljain jaloin reunalle, jalkani tutisivat. Se johtui osin innostuksesta, osin pelosta. Vesi ei oikeasti ollut tummaa, saatoin melkein nähdä pohjan.

  “Tämä on todella…” minä mutisin itsekseni.

  Marco odotti samassa paikassa missä minä olin katsonut hänen hyppyään. Hän näytti innostuneelta. Hänen hiuksensa tiputtivat vettä, ja hänellä oli delfiinikuvioiset uimashortsit. Paidattomana hän ei näyttänyt niin lihaksikkaalta vaan hyvin hoikalta. Hän ei silti ollut ruipelo. Hänen jalkansa olivat lihaksikkaat, iho oli ruskettunut.

  “Hei Jean, korkein kallio taitaa olla kymmenen metriä.”

  “Hah hah.” Ääneni värisi. “Tosi hauskaa.”

  Matka alas tuntui loputtomalta. Ilma tuntui syöksyvän mahani läpi. Iskeytyessä veteen meinasin unohtaa miten pidättää henkeä. Veden alla oli kaunista; siellä olisi viihtynyt paljon pidempään kuin viisi sekuntia.

  Marco taputti käsiään. “Seuraava päättää kisan!”

  Hän hymyili ovelasti sanoessaan: “Mene sinä ensin.”

  Koitin kysellä, oliko hän pelkuri, mutta hän vei minut väkisin ylös kahdeksaan metriin. Vain metri enemmän kuin edellisessä hypyssä? Paskat, se tuntui 20 metriltä!

  Tietääkseni Marco oli paennut takaisin alas katsomaan. Häntä ei näkynyt rannalla. Kurotin kaulaani nähdäkseni rannalla kasvavien puiden ohitse. “Mar-?”

  Kysymykseni jäi kesken, kun kuulin Marcon hullun hihityksen ja hän taklasi minut takaapäin. Kallistuimme uhkaavasti reunan ylitse, emmekä hyvällä tuurilla olisi tippuneet, mutta Marco selvästi halusi tippua. Hän ponnisti jaloilla lisää vauhtia - me kaksi tipuimme huutaen, toisiamme rutistaen, kylkiedellä veteen.

  Annoin Marcon kuulla sen jälkeen kunniansa koittamalla hukuttaa hänet. Marcolla oli enemmän voimaa kuin minulla, joten hän sai minusta melko selvän yli otteen.

 

  Emme kumpikaan välittäneet ajasta. Lähdimme vasta kun päivä kylmeni muutaman asteen ja kun meille tuli kylmä.

  Puimme puhtaat vaatteet. Virkeinä teimme lähdön. Kaiken jälkeen autossa istuminen tuntui mukavalta.

  “Kahvi ei olisi pahitteeksi”, Marco ilmoitti. Olimme molemmat kääriytyneet paksuihin huopapeittoihin - ja ilmeisesti myös unelmoimme molemmat kahvista.

  “Ei yhtään pahitteeksi”, myönsin.

  Korvasimme kahvin Oreoilla. Löysin ne jalkatilasta, mitä Marco hiukan paheksui, mutta otti yhden kun vakuutin, että jalkatila oli puhdas.

  “Menetimme yhden päivän”, Marco totesi. Hän osoitti kelloa. 21:30.

  Kohautin olkiani. “Ei sillä ole väliä. Minulla ei ole kiire.”

  “Ei minullakaan. Ja tuo oli hauskaa.” Hän hymyili leveästi.

  Muistelin yhteistä hyppyämme. Minäkin hymyilin. “Jep.”

  

Ilta pystyi kuin pystyikin huononemaan.

 

 

LUKU 8

 

Paikallinen kanava soitti paikallisen _Cleaning Freaks_ -pikkubändin kappaletta “The Reluctant Heroes”. En ollut ennen kuullut sen nimistä bändiä. Mutta kappaleen sanat eivät sopineet yhteen niin mahtavasti alkaneen illan kanssa.

  Marco nojasi penkkiä vasten silmät kiinni, mutta tiesin, ettei hän nukkunut. Minä keskityin ajamiseen siinä kauniissa säässä. Taivas oli komea. Oranssia ja vaaleanpunaista. Ainoat äänet olivat radio ja huriseva autoni, kun sen renkaat jyräsivät asfalttia.

  Rauha rikkoutui kun Boyce Avenue-bändin kappale räjähti soimaan. Marco avasi silmänsä ja hyppäsi kurkottamaan takapenkille.

  “Onko sinulla Boyce Avenuen kappale soittoäänenä?” minä kysyin.

  “Se on hyvä yhtye”, Marco sanoi äänellä, joka käski minua pitämään turpani kiinni aiheesta.

  Kappaleen nimi oli tietääkseni _One Life_. Biisi ei ollut minun makuuni, mutta sen kannustavat sanat olisivat voineet tulla Marco Bodtin suusta.

  “Sen täytyy olla Ymir ja Krista”, Marco sanoi toiveikkaana. Hän istui takaisin penkilleen. Hän tuijotti puhelimen näyttöä.

  “Kuka se on?”

  Marco näytti huolestuneelta ja pettyneeltä. “Täytyyhän tämän joskus tapahtua”, hän sanoi hiljaa. Hän katsoi minua ja väläytti marcomaisen hymyn - mutta se oli teeskennelty. Hän näytti erittäin pelokkaalta. “Jean, sinun ei tarvitse välittää tästä.”

  Minulla oli epäilykseni. “Kuka se on, Marco?”

  “Hän on poikaystäväni”, hän huokaisi.

   _SiisMITÄ!!!!???????_

  Marco vastasi: “Hei, Eren.” Kului pitkä aika, jossa ainoastaan puhelimesta kuului epäselvää mutta selvästi vihaista puhetta, Marco kuunteli silmät tuijottaen yhtä ainutta kohtaa, ja minä tuijotin häntä liian ällistyneenä sanomaan mitään tai nostamaan leukaani lattiasta.

  “Eren…” Marco hypisteli paitaansa rinnan kohdalta. “Eren… Anteeksi. Olen pahoillani… Taidamme silti molemmat tietää mistä syystä lähdin…. ja olen siitä pahoillani, mutta sinä suutut aina kun….”

  Marco hiljeni. Hän vilkaisi minua.

  “Olen saanut kyydin”, hän sanoi puhelimeen.

  Silloin kuulin vastauksen selvästi: Keneltä?

  “Hän otti minut kyytiin kun liftasin. Emme olleet sitä ennen tuttuja.” Marco pyöräytti silmiään toivottoman näköisenä. “Jean.”

  “M-mitä?” minä kysyin. Sitten tajusin, että hän oli sanonut nimeni vastauksena sille Erenille.

  “ _Jean_ ”, Marco sanoi uudestaan, huolellisesti.

  Nimeni kuultiin siis taas väärin.

  “Olen pahoillani. Oikeasti, anteeksi… Minä voin…” Marco jähmettyi, ja minä jähmetyin perässä. Mitä nyt tapahtui? Marcon silmät olivat laajentuneet kauhistuneina. Hänen kätensä valahti rinnan päältä. “Eren…”

  Marco itki.

  Voi luoja.

  Marco painoi puhelimen alas. Hän ei ollut se joka lopetti puhelun.

  Olimme hiljaa. Marco tönäisi päänsä kojelautaa vasten.

  Tarvitsin kaiken rohkeuteni kysymään: “Marco?”

  “Ei tässä mitään”, hän sanoi vaimeasti. Hän pyyhki silmiään. “Jean… Mitä sinä - ajattelet tästä?”

  Jaa-a. “Onko sinulla oikeasti poikakaveri?”

  Marco päästi lohduttoman naurun. “Sitäkö sinä ajattelet?” Hän oli silti nauranut. Olihan aihe aika naurettava. “Kyllä. Eren oli minun poikaystäväni.”

  “Oli..? Ahaa.”

  Marco-parka.

  “Hän oli vihainen siitä, että lähdin. En ollut kertonut hänelle, enkä kenellekään muulle. Ilmoitin kaikille vasta jälkikäteen… paitsi hänelle.”

  “Miksi?”

  “Koska hän suuttuisi. En halunnut vastata hänelle ollenkaan, koska hän suuttuisi ihan silmittömästi. Hän suuttuikin. Pelkäsin juuri tätä. E-eihän me koskaan kunnolla tultu toimeen...” Marco tukahdutti nyyhkäisyn, mutta kuulin sen silti.

  En tiennyt mitä sanoa hänelle. Kaikki eroavat joskus. Reiner ja Bertoltkin luultavasti eroaisivat joskus. Se olisi surullista, mutta välttämätöntä. Connie ja hänen (huomattavan) läheinen ystävänsä Sasha eivät edes seurustelleet, mutta eroaisivat joskus.

  Tai ehkä eivät. He olivat molemmat niin sekopäisiä, etteivät löytäisi toista samanlaista tilalle.

  Mutta ihmisiin kyllästytään. Eren oli kyllästynyt Marcoon.

  Paitsi ettei se ollut reilua. Marco oli pahoillaan, mutta Eren loukkasi hänen tunteitaan. Marcon. Tunteita. Marco oli liian hyväsydäminen, ystävällinen, hauska ja huomaavainen, ja syy oli oikeastaan Erenin. Hän oli saanut Marcon pelkäämään.

  Marco ansaitsi parempaa. Ansaitsee edelleen.

  “Marco”, minä sanoin. “Eren on kusipää.”

  Marco vilkaisi minua. “Syy ei ole sinun”, minä jatkoin. En voinut katsoa Marcoa, sillä muuten olisimme ajaneet mahdollisesti kolarin. “Jokainen eroaa joskus. Se on välttämätöntä. Ajatellaan, että avioparit eivät eroa koskaan - kyllä eroavat. Viimeistään kuollessaan. Jompikumpi kuolee ensin ja katkaisee langan. Silloin hän on syypää. Mutta juju on, ettei sille voi mitään. Ainoa mahdollisuus on etsiä jokin parantamaan sitä.

  Mutta syy ei ollut sinun, koska _Eren_ pani poikki. Se oli Erenin virhe.”

  Marco oli hiljaa, enkä minä uskaltanut katsoa häntä. Tunsin, että hän tuijotti minua.

  “Jean, tuo ei varmasti kuulostaisi lohduttavalta ilman tuota viimeistä lausetta. Kiitos.” Kuulin hymyn hänen itkuisessa äänessään.

  Olin helpottunut, ja omalla tavallani iloinen. “Eipä kestä.”

  “Toivon, ettet suutu kun sanon tämän; Jean, sinä et ole vahva persoona.”

  Silloin vilkaisin häntä. Olinko minä sittenkin loukannut häntä? Ei, Marco hymyili. Lempeästi, lämpimintä hymyä jonka hän oli siihen asti tehnyt.

  “Ja juuri siksi sinä ymmärrät”, hän jatkoi, “miten heikko kuten minä tuntee.”

  “A-ai.”

  “Et vaikuta siltä, mutta tiedät kuitenkin aina mitä tehdä. Osaat korjata minkä tahansa tilanteen sen parhaimmalla tavalla. Eikö se ole selvää?”

  Katsoin häntä pitkään. Miten Marco luuli noin? Miten hän olisi osannut lukea minusta tämän matkan aikana noin paljon?

  Oliko hän edes yrittänyt?

  “Kiitos.” Omalla tavalla mitä Marco sanoi oli koskettavaa.

 

LUKU 9

 

Marco oli hiljainen. Minusta tuntui surkealta hänen puolestaan, ja tein aika lailla kaikkeni, jotta saisin hänet taas hymyilemään. Kun kerroin vitsin, hän hymähti minulle. Marco oli huono teeskentelijä.

  Surullinen Marco ei näyttänyt ollenkaan hyvältä.

  Ajoimme juuri läpi pientä kylää joka oli sattunut tulemaan vastaan. Käännyin kylään lähinnä sen vuoksi, että Marco piti vieraista paikoista. Se ei ole kuitenkaan varsinainen pointtini; kun ajoimme siellä, huomasin baarin. Ovikyltissä luki Bozado’s.

  Ajoin parkkiin baaria vastapäätä. Katsoin Marcoa vakavasti.

  “Aiot unohtaa kusipään”, minä sanoin.

  Marco näytti epävarmalta. “Emme kai aio…?”

  “Se parantaa oloasi.”

  “Jean, en ole koskaan juonut.”

  Minä sain lievän henkisen sydänkohtauksen. “ET OLE KOS- Voihan. Marco. Marco. Marco. Se ei käy päinsä! Jokaisen 18-vuotiaan täytyy kerran elämässään vetää _ainakin_ yhdet.”

  “En tunne vetoa sellaiseen.”

  “Puhut kuin kalja olisi seksikäs lumppu. Jotkut jäävät siihen koukkuun, joo, mutta tarkoittaako se, että kalja menisi kaikkien kanssa sänkyyn jatkuvasti?”

  “En ihan ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitat…”

  “Marco. Bodt. Mr. Bodt, anna Kirsteinin pitää sinusta huolta.”

  Marco pyöritti silmiään. “Minusta juominen on vain pakokeino nykyisyydestä ja ongelmista.”

  “Sitähän se on.”

  “Mikä idea sitten on?” hän tivasi.

  “Idea on siinä”, minä sanoin, “että unohdetaan ne ongelmat, sitten herätään krapulassa ja todellisuus vyöryy taas päälle. Opitaan, että ‘hei, mitä järkeä siinä nyt oli?’” Taputin häntä olkapäälle. “Kerran täällä eletään. Ja kerta se on ensimmäinenkin. Tämä on ensimmäinen askel pois siitä todellisuudesta, että maailman surkein poikaystävä jätti sinut.”

  Hän laski katseensa. Hänen naamansa punoitti.

  “Minua epäilyttää, Jean…”

  “Se on ymmärrettävää.” Nousin autosta olettaen, että hänkin tulisi perässä. Niin hän teki. Marco näytti äärimmäisen pelokkaalta, mutta seurasi minua silti.

 

Virnistin hänelle lasini yli. “Tässä mennään.”

  “Hah hah.” Marco katsoi omaa lasiaan vastahakoisesti. “Enhän minä oksenna?”

  “Se riippuu sinusta itsestäsi.”

  Olimme ottaneet baarin syrjäisimmän pöydän. Olin tahallani hankkinut kauimpana ovesta olevan paikan, jotta Marco ei pääsisi livistämään. Meidän nurkassamme oli pimeintä, ja siellä haisi vähiten.

  Meidän ikäisemme tytöt vilkuilivat meitä arvioivasti. He taisivat pitää Marcoa komeana - he supattivat ja tirskuivat varsin näkyvästi.

  Jopa pimeässä varjossa Marco onnistui näyttämään nössöltä. Olihan hänellä se miehekäs retkeilijän tyyli, mutta baarin nurkkaan se ei istunut. Hän oli ujo, epävarma ja nojasi taaksepäin kuin yrittäen piiloutua. Marco oli vaikuttanut aivan erilaiselta muualla.

  Tavallaan hänen tuijottamisensa tuntui kivalta. Häntä oli harmillisen hauskaa kiusata. Marco oli yleensä niin rauhallinen, mutta kun näki hänen epäröivän noin… se oli lähes hellyyttävää.

  Seurasin, kun hän nosti olutlasin huulilleen ja hörppäsi varovasti. Hänen naamansa vääntyi. “Pahaa”, hän totesi.

  Nauroin ja join omastani. Tuntui, kuin minulle olisi annettu adrenaliinipiikki. “Juo se loppuun”, minä käskin hellästi.

  “En ikinä.”

  Nojauduin eteenpäin. “Juo vain.”

  Marco maistoi taas, ja irvisti. “Hyh…”

  “Lopussa se maistuu paremmalta.”

  “Ei uskoisi.” Mutta Marco joi pidemmän kulauksen lähes irvistämättä.

  “Arvaa minkä ikäisenä minä join ensimmäisen kerran? Olin kaksitoista.” Marco näytti järkyttyneeltä. “Minä ja Reiner löysimme Reinerin isoveljen piilottamat viinat, ja aukaisimme kaksi. Se maistui kamalalta. Reinerin isoveli juo niin pahanmakuista viinaa, että sinä olisit kulauksen jälkeen tajuton. Yhden pullon jälkeen me oksensimme. Paha olo kesti kolme päivää, joka päivä vähintään kaksi oksennusta. Reinerin isoveli oli hirveän vihainen. Kostoksi hän juotti meille toiset. Oksennukselle ei ollut loppua.”

  Marco nauroi vastahakoisesti. Kerrankin hän oli hiljaa, ja kerroin silloin melkeinpä kaiken. Mitä ikinä sattui mieleeni, se tuli suustani ulos. Marco oli hyvä kuuntelija. Hän nyökkäsi aina välillä kehottaen minua jatkamaan. Hän joi aina välillä.

  Yksi tuopillinen ei ollut minulle paljon mitään, mutta Marco ei ollut juonut koskaan ennen. Ensimmäisen lasin jälkeen hänen päänsä nuokkui, vaikka hän ei näyttänyt väsyneeltä. Hän kuunteli minua tarkasti, nauroi hauskoissa kohdissa liian kovaa, vastatessaan hänen puheensa sammalsi.

  “Reiner ei ollut mukava”, hän kommentoi, kun kerroin jonkun jutun minusta ja Reineristä. En enää muista, mitä olin kertonut. Marcon raukea hymy oli kaikki, mitä näin. “Eren oli kakkapää”, hän sanoi yhtäkkiä. “En tykkää Erenistä.”

  “En minäkään”, vakuutin.

  “Hän… hän oli ilkeä.” Marco ei enää hymyillyt. Halusin hänen niin kovasti hymyilevän taas. “Hän haukkui minua epäluotettavaksi ja itsekkääksi. Hän sanoi, ettei halua nähdä minua enää.”

  Eren oli ärsyttävä tyyppi.

  “Et muistuta häntä yhtään.”

  Minä olen paljon mukavampi kuin Eren.

  “Jean, olet paljon parempi…” Marco havahtui jostakin. Minäkin havahduin, ja sanoin: “Hä?”

  “Olen juonut liikaa”, hän totesi. “Kuinka monta olen juonut?”

  “En muista.” Se nauratti.

  “M-mitä kello on?”

  Etsin kelloa. En huomannut, että väkeä olisi vähentynyt tai lisääntynyt baarin sisällä. Kello löytyi meidän yläpuoleltamme.

  “01:45.” Ulkona oli pimeää.

  Marco painoi käden otsaansa kuin selkeyttääkseen ajatuksiaan. “Meidän pitäisi lähteä.”

  “Niin pitäisi.”

  Kumpikaan ei liikkunut.

  Joimme vielä yhdet, ja lähdimme sitten.

  Humala jomotti päätäni ja sai kehoni tuntumaan vähän raskaammalta kuin mitä se normaalisti oli. Marcolla meni vielä huonommin. Hän nousi ylös, katsoi jalkojaan, jotka keinuivat rajusti, ja sekunnin kuluttua pettivät. Hän rojahti takaisin istumaan. Hän katsoi minua kulmat kurtussa.

  “Ei toimi”, hän totesi.

  Minä virnistin. “Ei tosiaan.” Nostin hänet kainaloista ylös ja sanoin: “Lähdetäänpä nyt.” Marco nyökkäsi, mutta vetelehti silti. En usko, että hän teki sen tahallaan. Ohjasin häntä kietomaan kätensä hartioilleni, ja annoin hänen nojata minuun. Se oli melkein virhe - sillä Marco kirjaimellisesti nojasi. Hän antoi minun kannatella melkein koko painoaan, jonka ansiosta meinasin kaatua.

  Marco kikatti. “ _Jean_ , et saisi juoda noin paljon.” Hän lausui nimeni pitkänä ja jotenkin hurmaavan kuuloisena.

  “Kiitos muistutuksesta”, sanoin asiallisena. “Mennään nyt.”

  “En tykkää jaloistani.”

  Raahasin hänet ulos baarista. Tytöt katsoivat pettyneinä Marcoa. Joko he pitivät häntä luuserina, tai myös mahdollisesti harmittelivat, etteivät päässeet ‘tutustumaan’ häneen.

  Tiesin, että minun oli pakko ajaa. Pahin humala oli mennyt ohi, mutta pelkäsin pääkivun sumentavan ajatuksiani. Marcoa en saisi missään nimessä päästää rattiin. Enkä suunnitellut ajavani kauas - jonnekin syrjään, josta minua ja Marcoa ei ryöstetä ja jossa voimme nukkua.

  Sysäsin Marcon etupenkille ja istuin ratin taakse. Missä avaimet ovat? Otin avaimet hansikaslokerosta, ja samassa Marcon pää oli olallani.

  Jähmetyin hetkeksi. Koitin työntää hänet hellävaroen omalle puolelleen. Marco ei näyttänyt edes tajuavan.

  “Kun olen Jeanin kanssa, minulla on todella kivaa”, hän sanoi raukeana.

  “Ymmärrän”, minä sanoin. “Siirtyisitkö, jätkä?”

  “Erenin kanssa ei ollut näin kivaa.” Marcon silmät olivat kiinni, mutta hän näytti surulliselta. “Jean on hyväsydäminen”, hän totesi kirkastuen. “Jeanin kanssa minun sydämeni hakkaa tosi lujaa.”

  Oli lievästi sanottu, että minun sydämeni hakkasi tosi lujaa silloin. “Marco, sinä puhut liikaa-”

  “Hyvä että erosin”, hän sanoi. “Jean on parempi.”

  Tuijotin rattia - sekunnin, viisi, kymmenen, minuutti. _Jean on parempi_ sykki päässäni kuin lause olisi ollut oma sydämensä.

  Käynnistin auton, vaikka Marco nojasi minuun raskaasti, ja ajoin ulos parkkipaikalta. Taivas oli musta. Kaukana valtatiellä autojen valot liikkuivat. Koitin ajaa sinne tietä, joka meni tyhjän aukion läpi, mutta väsymyksestä pysähdyin puoliväliin. Ajoin auton sivulle, johon jäimme paikalle.

  “En aja kännissä valtatiellä”, minä käskin itseäni.

  Katsoin häntä. Hän luultavasti nukkui jo. Hän tuhisi uneksiessaan, mitä en ollut huomannut ennen. Silmäilin hänen pisamiaan, kuvittelin niitä tähtikuvioina, ja hänen ummistettuja silmiään. Hänen silmäripsensä olivat pitkät ja kaarevat. Halusin koskettaa niitä sormenpäillä.

  Marco oli sanonut, ettei katunut eroamista. Minä olin parempi. Parempi kuin hän? Parempi kuin Eren?

  Täytyi johtua alkoholista, mutta ajattelin: Missä mielessä?

  Marco oli homoseksuaali. Se ei haitannut minua - haloo, minun paras ystäväni oli myös. Olen saanut kuunnella jo vuosia Reinerin parisuhteista. Vitsailimme keskenämme, että ällösin niitä, mutta en oikeasti ollut koskaan pitänyt Reineriä yököttävänä hänen seurustelukumppaneidensa perusteella. Olin ollut iloinen hänen puolestaan. Ja olihan Bertolt ihan kiva jätkä. Hän teki Reinerin onnelliseksi.

  Eren ei ollut luultavasti tehnyt Marcoa onnelliseksi. Hän kuulosti todella kamalalta ihmiseltä. Marco oli ollut lähes surun murtama, ja minä olin lähin ihminen siellä ja lohdutin häntä… niin Marco luotti minuun. Ehkä hän oli siksi tuntenut vetoa minuun…

  Henkäisin katkonaisesti henkeä ja käänsin pääni. En halunnut hänen enää nojaavan minuun, mutta en jotenkin uskaltanut koskea häneen.

  Sellainen tunne minua kohtaan… se oli hiukan imartelevaa. Tuntui hyvältä, että Marco luotti minuun. En voinut kieltää sitä, että Marco oli mukava minulle. En voinut kieltää, etten olisi pitänyt hänestä… En ollut tuntenut Marcoa kauaa käytännöllisesti katsoen, mutta silti hän oli jo minulle hyvin, hyvin tärkeä.

  Hän väitti, että osaan toimia oikein tilanteen mukaan. Mutta silloin, siinä hiljaisessa yössä, minulla ei ollut mitään hajua, mitä tehdä.

 

 

LUKU 10

 

Marco oli masentunut ja sairas. Hän ei suostunut puhumaan, ainoastaan nukkumaan. Hän taisi koittaa tappaa itsensä nukkumiseen. Hänen naamansa ei meinannut lopettaa punastelua.

  Olin valmis ajamaan vasta kahdelta päivällä. Ajoimme kohti Coloradoa.

  

Nyt oli… neljäs päiväkö? Joo. Marco suostui puhumaan hiukan - hän oli edelleen masentunut, häpeissään ja vihainen minulle siitä, että “olin saanut hänet tekemään hänen elämänsä kamalimman teon”. En osannut ottaa hänen vihaansa tosissani. Nauroin itsekseni, josta Marco kiukustui enemmän ja alkoi lyömään minua. Hän löi kuin tyttö. Olemme juoneet litroja vettä, syöneet vähän, ja ajaneet paljon. Olen pysähtynyt vain tankkaamiseen ja vessataukoihin.

 

VIIDES PÄIVÄ! 400 kilometriä Coloradoon! JEEEE!!!!!

 

“Kaksikymmentä metriä!” minä huusin. “Kymmenen… COLORADOSSA!”

  Olisin riehunut enemmän, ellei auto olisi valittanut ja heilunut villisti puolelta toiselle.

  “Rauhoitu, Jean!” Marco nauroi.

  “VIIDEN PÄIVÄN MATKA, MARCO!” Kaappasin hänet. “ME OLLAAN PERILLÄ!”

  Marco virnisti ja työnsi minut kauemmaksi. “Totta, me olemme perillä! Ilmoita Reinerille.”

  Kaivoin kännykkäni esiin. Valitsin Reinerin numeron ja lähetin:

   _Colorado näkyvissä, beibi! Voin lähettää postikortin jos haluat ;)_

  Hän vastasi:

   _Siistiä jätkä! Muista lähettää homokortti :D_

  “Taasko”, minä mutisin ja aloin näpyttämään nasevaa vastausta koittaen seurata samalla tietä.

  Marco hymyili. Kun katsoin häntä tarkemmin, huomasin ettei se ollut aitoa. Marcoa oli todella helppo lukea - hänen suunsa oli lähes täydesti menevässä hymyssä, mutta totuuden huomasi hänen silmistään. Hän ei katsonut suoraan, ja kulmakarvat olivat painuksissa.

  Minunkin oloni hiipui hiukan. “Marco, olet tosi huono valehtelija”, minä tokaisin. “Mitä?”

  “Enhän minä…” Marco painoi päänsä alistuen. “Ei ihan oikeasti ole mikään.”

  Minä halusin tuijottaa häntä epäuskoisena, mutta jouduin seuraamaan liikennettä. Liikenne valtatiellä oli lisääntynyt. Tunnelma oli lopahtanut täydellisesti. En ymmärtänyt, mistä Marco oli nyt allapäin, ja se turhautti minua.

  “Milloin jätät minut kyydistä?” hän kysyi laimeasti.

  Siksi tietenkin, minä tajusin.

  Meidän yhteinen reissumme loppui siihen.

  Tuijotin tietä ja ajattelin aiemmin sanomaani: _Jokainen eroaa joskus. Se on välttämätöntä. Tuntui niin pahalta olla oikeassa. Ainoa mahdollisuus on etsiä jokin parantamaan sitä._

  Halusinko minä erota siinä? En todellakaan. Halusin jatkaa matkaamme niin kauan kuin se olisi mahdollista, halusin olla vielä hänen kanssaan.

  Halusiko Marco erota siinä? En uskonut.

  Selvitin kurkkuani, joka oli yhtäkkiä kovin karhea. “Tämä matka on ollut aika mahtava. Olen nähnyt Denverin kuvista monta kertaa. Eihän se edes ole hieno. Arizona ei kuulosta pahalta.”

  Minua hymyilytti kun kuvittelin Marcon ilmettä. “En halua lopettaa vielä tähän”, sanoin. “Voisin viedä sinut Arizonaan asti, jos siis kyytini kelpaa-”

  Marco purskahti nauruun. Siinä oli paljon värikkäämpi ääni kuin aiemmin. Minäkin päästin naurahduksen silkasta innostuksesta. Halusin kuulla Marcon äänen ennen kuin sydämeni ratkeaisi.

  “JEAN, OLET MAHTAVA!” Marco heittäytyi olkaani vasten ja kietoi kädet ympärilleni karhun halaukseen. “Kiitos, sinun ei tarvitsisi ellet halua-”

  “Minä haluan.” Halusin pirun paljon. “Minne seuraavaksi?”

  Hän alkoi irtautua vähitellen. “Flagstaffiin”, hän vastasi. “Menemme tapaamaan tätiäni.”

  Vasta kun hän oli taas omalla puolellaan, uskalsin katsoa häntä. Marco näytti naurettavan helpottuneelta ja onnelliselta

 

 

LUKU 11

 

_ Just as no stars can be seen, _

_ We are stars and we'll beam on our town.  _

_ We must all gather as one,  _

_Sing with hope and the fear will be gone._

\- "So ist es Immer" 

 

Radio soitti hiljaa ulkomaalaista kappaletta “So ist es Immer”. Se oli hidas ja raukea laulu, mutta en erityisemmin tiennyt mistä se kertoi, sillä suurin osa sanoista oli saksaa. En silti osannut kuvitella mitään parempaa siihen kauniiseen iltaan. Ajoimme pitkin laajan aron läpi mutkittelevaa tietä. Taivas oli oranssi, aurinko melkein laskenut. En ajanut lujaa. Tuuli puhalsi sisään Marcon puoleisesta avoimesta ikkunasta. Hänen hiuksensa tanssivat sen mukana.

  Oreot olivat loppuneet, mutta söimme energiapatukoita. Arizonaan oli 500 kilometriä. Emme puhuneet, vain kuuntelimme radiota ja Marco nojasi ovea vasten. Minun silmiini sattui pitkästä tien tuijottamisesta.

  “Tiedätkö, mitä tuo laulua tarkoittaa?” minä kysyin hiljaa. En jotenkin halunnut rikkoa tunnelmaa.

  Marco avasi silmänsä. Ne olivat ruskeat. “Itse asiassa tiedän. _So ist es immer_ tarkoittaa ‘niin se on aina’. Ja… En ole varma, mistä se kertoo. Ehkä toivosta.”

  “Kuinka tiedät?”

  “Opiskelin vuoden saksaa. Se ei ole paljon. Osaatko sinä jotain vierasta kieltä?”

  “Ranskaa”, minä tunnustin. “Isäni on kotoisin Ranskasta.”

  Marco hymyili. “Kaunis kieli.”

  “ _Il est donc toujours_ ”, minä sanoin.

  “Mitä se tarkoittaa?”

  Virnistin, mutta en vastannut. Marco nosti kulmaansa, mutta antoi periksi ja kohautti hartioita. Hän katsoi maisemia.

  Minä vilkaisin häntä - se tuntui käyvän automaattisesti, kuin tavan mukaan. Marcon hiuksien rajat värjäytyivät oranssiksi laskevan auringon huokuvassa valossa. Hänen pisamansa melkein katosivat valoon. Hän oli kuin enkeli kultaisen sädekehän kanssa. Hän seurasi rauhallisena auringonlaskua, ja minä se vain halusin tuijottaa häntä. Miksi minun sydämeni täytyi hakata niin kovasti?

  Olin silloin yhtenä iltana ajatellut (kännissä) että Marco oli ihastunut minuun. Olin muistaakseni arvellut sen menevän ohitse. Hän oli liian kiltti… enkä minä ollut yhtään samanlainen. En osannut olla ystävällinen. Miten Marco pystyisi pitämään sellaisesta ihmisestä?

  En tajunnut, miksi ajattelin sitä. Marco oli minulle tärkeä ystävä. Jo nyt. Jos minun olisi pakko myöntää, en halunnut erota hänestä.

  Eihän se tarkoittanut, että minä-

  “Jean”, Marco sanoi. “Pysähdy tuonne!” Hän osoitti viidenkymmenen metrin päässä olevaa siltaa, joka ylitti jokea ja huonoa maastoa. Sillan juurella oli syvennys pysähtelijöille, jossa oli kyltissä alueen kartta ja yksinäinen penkki. “Tien viereen”, hän neuvoi.

  Ajoin syvennykseen ja pysäytin sinne. “Miksi käskit pysähtyä?”

  Marco avasi oven. “Hidastetaan vähän. Mennään katsomaan auringonlaskua.”

 

Otimme vesipullot, koska muutakaan juomista ei ollut oluen lisäksi, josta Marco kieltäytyi ehdottomasti. Hyppäsimme istumaan konepellille, ja jäimme tuijottamaan taivasta.

  Näkymä oli komea. Menisi ikä ja terveys selittäessä, kuinka kaunis se oli ja niin edelleen, joten sanon vain - se oli uskomattoman jumalallinen taivas. Jätin radion päälle, koska minä tylsistyn nopeasti paikallani ilman jotain nykyaikaista kuunneltavaa. Musiikkia ei juuri silloin kuulunut, radiojuontajat illalla näkyvistä komeetoista.

  “Miksi menet tapaamaan tätiäsi?” kysyin Marcolta.

  “Hänen itsensä takia”, hän vastasi hiukan naurahtaen. “Hän on neljäkymmentävuotias, mutta jo niin höperö ulkoisesti, että saattaisi unohtaa sakset vessanpyttyyn. Mutta en ajatellut vierailla sen takia. Hän on historian professori, ja niin yksinäinen koska kaikki muut sukulaisemme asuvat Indianassa. Hänellä vieraillaan harvoin, ja hän pitää seurasta.”

  “Marco, olet uskomattoman hyväsydäminen”, minä totesin.

  Hän punasteli. “Kai jonkun pitää.” Hän joi vesipullosta. “Minun perheeni ei ole kovin ystävällinen.”

  Tuhahdin. “Näkisitpä minun. Meitä ei voi oikein voittaa. Äiti haukkuu minua ongelmakakaraksi, ja isä on eronnut jo kauan sitten. Minä teen kaikkeni, ettei minun tarvitsisi olla kotona. Tämä vajaa viikko on ollut elämäni paras.”

  Marco kuunteli minua huolestuneen näköisenä, mutta sitten hän hymyili lempeästi. “Tämä vajaa viikko on ollut minunkin parhaani.”

  Virnistin. “Tuo on aika paljon sanottu.”

  “Se ei tee siitä vähempää totta.”

  Join kulauksen. Ohitse meni huomattavan vähän autoja, siksi oli hiljaista. Radiota lukuun ottamatta. Itse asiassa sekin ärsytti, joten nousin sammuttamaan sen.

  “Mitä ajattelit tehdä lukion jälkeen?” kysyin.

  “Menen luultavasti väliaikaisiin töihin teekauppaan takaisin Indianaan. Haluaisin matkustella, mutta vanhemmat pakottavat minut töihin. Mitä itse aiot tehdä?”

  Kohautin harteitani. “Aloitan lukion kesän jälkeen. Saa nähdä. Nyt aion valmistautua vain pitkään kolmivuotiseen tylsyyteen.”

  “Sinä oletkin niin kissamainen.”

  “Tarkoitatko seksikäs?” Virnuilin hänelle ilkeästi.

  Marco tönäisi minut melkein alas konepelliltä. Hänen korvansa helottivat. “Tarkoitin laiskaa.”

  Pudistin päätä ymmälläni. “En ymmärrä, miten tiedät minusta noin paljon.”

  Marco veti minut takaisin istumaan. “Sinua ei ole vaikea lukea.” Kuulosti kuin hänellä olisi ollut lisää sanottavaa, mutta hän piilotti ne nostamalla vesipullon huulilleen.

  “Sinäkin voisit ulkoisesti näyttää siltä, mutta harjoittelen vielä toistaiseksi.”

  Hän hymyili. “Meillä on aikaa.”

 

Meillä ei ollut aikaa.

 

 

LUKU 12

 

Pimeä oli laskeutunut aikoja sitten, kello oli 01:00. Marco oli puoliunessa vierelläni, ja minä ajoin. Tie oli suora, joten en tarvinnut häneltä ajo-ohjeita.

  Auringonlaskun aikaan olimme vain jutelleet pitkään, ja sitten kun meitä alkoi väsyttämään lähdimme. Mutta heti autoon päästyä väsymykseni loppui, ja päätinkin ajaa niin kauan kuin järkeni kestäisi.

  “Jean”, Marco mutisi. “Laittaisitko radiota hiljaisemmalle?!

  Laskin äänenvoimakkuutta. “Väsyttääkö?”

  “Hmmm…”

  Naurahdin kepeästi. “Yli 300 kilometriä matkaa.”

  “Haittaako, jos nukahdan?”

  “Ei haittaa.”

  “Kiitos.” Hän oli hetken hiljaa. “Mikä päivä tänään on?”

  “Perjantai”, vastasin.

  Marco hiljeni, vaihtoi asentoa ja pysyi siinä. Viiden minuutin kuluttua hän tuhisi. Ääni unetti minuakin, mutta ei niin paljon, että se olisi häirinnyt.

  Puhelimeni pirisi, ja näytöllä vilkkui Reinerin nimi. Vastasin nopeasti, jottei Marco herännyt. “Terve.”

  “Olet luultavasti jo Denverissä”, Reiner vastasi puolestaan. “Millaista siellä on?”

  “En ole Denverissä”, sanoin. “Päätin ajaa Marcon Arizonaan asti. Olemme neljän tunnin päästä Arizonassa.”

  “Vau.” Reiner kuulosti aidosti yllättyneeltä. “Jätkä - vau. En tiennyt, että osaat olla noin mukava. Taidat tosissasi pitää siitä tyypistä.”

  “Turpa kiinni”, tiuskaisin hiljaa. Mutta katsoin samalla Marcoa, hänen silmiään, hänen huuliaan. Hänen huulensa olivat kalpeat, paksut. Huokaisin hiljaa: “Olen kusessa, Reiner.”

  “Miten niin?”

  “Ei mitään. Miksi soitit? Luulin, että sinulla on kiire Bertoltin kanssa.”

  “Bertolt nukahti jo”, hän sanoi tyytymättömänä. “Katson luontokanavaa. Bertolt nukkuu sylissäni.”

  “Ei sinulla niin huonosti mene.” Vilkaisin taas Marcoa. Hänen huulensa häiritsivät minua.

  “Ohjelma kertoo valaista.”

  “Sovit hyvin joukkoon.”

  “JEAN.”

  “Bertolt on luokaltaan kirahvia. Tai ehkä rukoilijasirkkaa.”

  “HEI, lopeta edes poikakaverini mollaaminen. Ja valaat ovat oikeasti aika siistejä eläimiä. Rakkauden haluisia.”

  “En haluaisi mielelläni kuulla tuosta”, tokaisin.  

  “Ymmärsit taas väärin.”

  “En halua juuri nyt puhua. Minun täytyy ajaa.” Lopetin puhelun. Marco liikahti, mutta yhä unessa.

  Minua pelotti, ja olin vihainen. Marco pelotti minua. Katsominen hänen nukkuessa riitti saamaan kouristavan tunteen mahaani. Olin ollut joskus nelosluokalla ihastunut yhteen tyttöön, joka oli istunut monesti vieressäni. High schoolin ekalla olin pitänyt yhdestä Hitchistä. En ollut koskaan pitänyt kenestäkään - pojasta.

  Tunteeni Marcoa kohtaan eivät voineet olla muuta.

  En halunnut kertoa hänelle. En kyllä kellekään. Minun teki mieli inhota itseäni. Olin ollut liian kauan Reinerin ja hänen homo-vitsiensä parissa.

  En tainnut pelätä Marcon reaktiota. Hän oli homo, ja seurustellut pojan kanssa. Pelkäsin jotain, joka loppujen lopuksi lähti itsestäni. Miten pojan kanssa voisi edes harrastaa seksiä?

   _Hyi hitto, Jean_ , toruin itseäni. _Lopeta heti sen ajatteleminen._

  En ollut edes varma, miten tiesin olevani ihastunut Marcoon. Pidin häntä tärkeänä, hän oli mukava, lisäksi tykkäsin hänen tähtiä muistuttavista pisamista. Mutta ystäviä pidetään tärkeinä. Se ei eronnut ihastumisesta. Marco sai jotenkin minussa aikaan enemmän.

  Olin turhautunut. Minun teki mieli huutaa ja rikkoa jotain. Halusin koskettaa Marcon kättä, joka lepäsi hänen sylissään.

  Tuttu laulu alkoi soimaan, täydellinen kappale Marcolle.

  “Marco!” Tönäisin häntä kahdesti. Hän avasi silmänsä räpytellen. “Kännykkäsi soi!”

  Marco kuunteli sekunnin. Soitto kuului takapenkiltä. Marco nousi valittaen hiljaa unisena ja kurkotti taakse. Hänen olkapäänsä koski omaani, kun hän kurottautui penkkien väliin.

  “Kuka soittaa minulle tähän aikaan?” hän tivasi itsekseen.

  

Sitten se tapahtui.

  Näin sivusilmällä valon vasemmalla, joka lähestyi meitä sivusta nopeasti, mutta aika hidastui. En edes tajunnut, kuinka kovaa se rysähti kylkeemme suistaen meidät pois - sekä tieltä että ajasta. Tunsin kovaa painetta joka puolelta, mutta pidin silmiäni kiinni. Kuulin kirskuntaa, huutoa, ja pitkän aikaa jatkuvaa melua. Ja se hetki - se tuntui ikuisuudelta. Kieppuvalta, epämiellyttävältä, mustalta ikuisuudelta.

   _Marco-_

  En varmasti edes menettänyt tajuani. Pysähtyminen tapahtui aikanaan, enkä ollut varmasti menettänyt tajua sen aikana. Tuntui, kuin minua olisi koitettu vetää ylöspäin. Tai alaspäin. Maailma oli keikahtanut ylösalaisin.

  _Marco-_

  Päähän sattui, käteen sattui, mahaan sattui, jalkoihin sattui. Olin kipeä lähes joka paikasta. En erottanut kovinta kipua. Käteni olivat yhä ratilla. Rystyseni puristivat nahkaa valkoisina. Niihin sattui myös. Valoja ei ollut.

   _Marco-_

  Auton ovi tuntui olevan lähempänä kuin normaalisti. Törmäys oli ollut luja. Ainakin olin tuntenut tärähdyksen korvissani asti. Vaikka vielä pohdin, mikä oli törmännyt.

   _Marco-_

  Valo häikäisi silmäni. Se oli terävä, keltainen valo. Se ei tullut minun puoleltani, vaan Marcon puolelta. Marcohan oli ollut törmäyksessä mukana, eikö niin? Vierelläni…

   _Bodt._

  Veri. Kun se osui silmääni, maailmani romahti kahtena osana. Ensin näkymästä, sitten sen totuudesta. Valo häikäisi Marcon ruumiin.

  Näin kasvot omalta sivultani. Se puoli kasvoista oli veressä. En halua ajatella, miten hänen ruumiinsa oli vääntynyt. Hänen kätensä lepäsi kuin laskettuna minun kasvojeni alla.

  Marco ei koskaan ollut niin eloton.

  Kädet vetivät minut pois. Ovi oli puoliksi auki, ja voima raahasi minut pois raosta. Kasvot ilmestyivät eteeni, mutta ne eivät olleet Marcon kasvot.

  Näkymä oli omituinen. Minun autoni oli katollaan maastossa, se oli rämänä. Osat renkaista olivat irronneet. Joku nainen hääräsi autoni ympärillä. Halusin huutaa, oliko hän nähnyt Marcon ruumiin. Takanani näkyi kymmenen metrin päässä ajotie, jossa liikkui valoja.

  Miehen kasvot olivat vieläkin edessäni. Hänen suunsa liikkui, sanat eivät erottuneet. Minä vain keinuin. Hän ravisti minua, ja sanat kuuluivat sähähtäen korvaani.

  “Oletko kunnossa?” hän huusi. “Mikä on nimesi?”

  “Jean Kirstein”, vastasin. Ääneni ei kuulostanut normaalilta. Se kuulosti uskomattoman heikolta. Koko ruumiini tuntui heikolta, vaikka keuhkoni jännittivät.

  Sitten, minä huusin.

 

 

LUKU 13

 

Marco Bodt kuoli 7. kesäkuuta, kello 01:10. Päässä syvä vuotava haava, selkäranka poikki, ja useita murtumia ja venähdyksiä luustossa.

  Meidät pelastanut pariskunta, joka oli myös hankkinut meidät pelastettaviksi, oli soittanut hätänumeroon heti paikan päällä. Ambulanssi haki minut ja Marcon puolessa tunnissa. Jouduimme lähimpään sairaalaan. Menetin tajuni matkan aikana. Ranteeni oli venähtänyt. Heräsin sairaalassa päivää myöhemmin. Paikallinen seriffi kyseli minulta herättyäni kaikenlaista autoon, alkoholiin ja Marcoon liittyen.

  Minä halusin nähdä Marcon.

  Nainen kertoi Marcon kuolleen yön aikana. Itse asiassa Marco oli kuollut jo törmäyksessä. Nainen esitti pahoittelunsa.

  “Hän kuoli selkärangan vaurioihin”, seriffi kertoi. “Kuolema oli nopea ja välitön. Häntä ei voitu pelastaa mitenkään. Mutta hän kuoli heti, kivuttomasti.”

  Hän ei kerennyt sanoa minulle mitään.

  Nainen sanoi sen kuin Marco olisi ollut typerä auton alle jäänyt eläin.

  Nieleskelin. “Eikö muuta?”

  “Hänellä oli päässä iso haava. Se olisi voinut koitua hänen kohtalokseen, jos selkärankaa ei olisi tapahtunut. Kylkiluissa, käsissä ja jaloissa murtumia ja venähdyksiä. Puolet hänen kasvoistaan olivat veren peitossa.”

  “Minä näin”, kuiskasin.

  Sen jälkeen vain huusin. Itku oli polttavaa, ja se paloi keuhkoistani asti. Minun mahani kiersi loputonta solmua. En tiedä, kuinka paljon aikaa kului.

  Hän ei kerennyt sanoa minulle mitään.

  En kerennyt sanoa hänelle mitään.

 

Kolmen tunnin päästä, kun olin yhä sairaalassa seriffin käskystä, äiti astui ovesta sisään ja harppoi luokseni.

  Hän ei näyttänyt vihaansa. Hän oli vain erittäin huolestunut ja tivasi minulta vastauksia. Kerroin kaiken vastaan panematta. Hän kertoi saaneensa seriffiltä puhelun - melkein heti onnettomuuden tapahduttua. Hän oli ottanut ensimmäisen lennon, ja apulaisseriffi oli tullut lentokentällä vastaan.

  Vilkaisin seriffiä. “Tietääkö Marcon perhe… että hän…?”

  Seriffi nyökkäsi. “Soitimme heille välittömästi. He eivät ole vielä saapuneet.”

  Käteni alkoivat täristä. “S-saanko minä… nähdä Marcon?”

  Seriffi ja äiti tuijottivat minua. Äiti näytti purskahtavan pian itkuun. Hän katsoi minua myötätuntoisesti ja henkäisi: “Voi, Jean…” Seriffi näytti vakavalta. Hän siirsi painoa jalalta toiselle ja painoi katseensa maahan. “Hän taisi olla sinulle tärkeä ystävä”, hän sanoi varovasti. “Mutta vain perheenjäsenet, poika.”

  Minun teki mieli huutaa, että paskat perheenjäsenistä. Nyökkäsin ja painoin pääni takaisin käsieni väliin. “O-okei.”

  Äiti halasi minua. Hän silitti päätäni niin kauan, kunnes meille annettiin lupa lähteä. Minun vasempaan ranteeseen oli laitettu side. En tuntenut kipua siinä. Kipu tuli jostain syvältä, rintani kohdasta.

  Äiti veti minut ylös. “Mennään, Jean-”

  “Minun täytyy tavata Marcon vanhemmat”, sanoin. “Sopiiko?”

  Äiti epäröi hetken, mutta huomasi, että olin pyytänyt, ja antoi luvan.

  En tiennyt, miltä Marcon vanhemmat näyttivät. Sitten huomasin pariskunnan juttelevan sairaanhoitajan kanssa. Mies oli pitkä ja hiukan pönäkkä, mustahiuksinen kuten nainenkin hänen vierellään, ja naisella oli pisamia. Heillä oli myös nuori tyttö mukanaan, ehkä kahdentoista ikäinen.

  Odotin, että sairaanhoitaja lähti, ja menin heidän luokseen. “Hei.”

  Mies katsoi minua. Hän oli kietonut käden naisen ympärille. Nainen pyyhki turhaan kyyneleitään. Tyttö itki häntä vasten.

  Nielaisin. “Oletteko Marcon vanhemmat?” kysyin.

  Nainen nosti päänsä, mutta mies vastasi nopeasti ja tylysti: “Olemme. Kuka olet?”

  “Olen Jean Kirstein. Olin Marcon kanssa autossa, kun kolari tapahtui. Me ystävystyimme viikon aikana.”

  Nainen niiskaisi kovaa. “Kiitos”, hän henkäisi epävakaasti. “Kiitos, että kerroit.”

  Nyökkäsin.

  “Kolari ei ollut sinun syytäsi.”

  Nyökkäsin taas ja lähdin. Keskustelussa ei ollut mitään järkeä, mutta tulipahan sanottua.

  “Kutsumme sinut hautajaisiin”, mies lisäsi kun olin vielä kuuloetäisyydellä. Se sai minut pysähtymään, ja kääntymään. “Missä hautajaiset pidetään?” kysyin heikosti.

  “Luultavasti Arizonassa, meidän sukulaisemme kaupungin hautausmaalla. Lähetän osoitteen.”

  “Kiitos.” Vaihdoimme puhelinnumerot.

 

Äiti ja minä majoituimme hotelliin. Maksoimme puoliksi. Heti huoneeseemme päästyä, valitsin oman makuuhuoneeni ja sulkeuduin sinne.

  Jälleen minä itkin. Yö oli ollut pitkä, kello varmasti lähelle viittä aamuyöllä, mutta en saanut unta. Olin uupunut, en siltikään.

  Äiti halusi puhua. En päästänyt häntä sisään. Minua ärsytti jokainen henkilö, jonka näin. Jos ympärilläni olisi pelkkää tyhjyyttä, vihani loppuisi.

  Sitten jäisi vain suru.

  Halusin heittää typerän lampun yöpöydältä. Halusin kovasti heittää sen. Sitten se oli lattialla. En ollut edes huomannut tarttuneeni siihen.

  Se tuntui hyvältä. Kipu alkoi hiipiä esiin.

  Katsoin sängyn laitaa ja potkaisin sitä. Vedin lakanat irti patjasta ja heitin ne ilmaan. Potkaisin yölamppua. Löin nyrkillä ikkunaa, mutta se sattui kipeään ranteeseeni niin paljon, että huusin.

  “HITTO!”

  Varvastanikin jomotti. Istuin patjan reunalle. Sitten nousin ylös, ja potkaisin vielä kerran sänkyä. Isku tärähti sääriluussani.

  Silmiäni poltteli ja kova nyyhkäisy karkasi suustani. Itku ja kipu sekoittuivat yhdeksi, tappavaksi aineeksi. Paitsi ettei se tappanut. En ollut varma, toivoinko niin.

  “MARCO!”

  Vajosin lattialle. Halusin lyödä mitä tahansa, mutta minuun sattui. Haukoin henkeäni, koska se sattui niin paljon. Kylmä käsi oli kietoutunut sydämeni ympärille, ja ote puristi.

  Itkin lujaa. Huusin, ja vedin henkeä, itkin, huusin, ja vedin henkeä. Itkin. Häpeämättä sanon, että minä itkin.

  “Marco”, ääneni murtui. “Anteeksi…”

 

LUKU 14

 

Lauantain aamupäivällä puhelimeni soi. Katsoin, kuka soittaja oli, koska jos se sattuisi olemaan joku turha, tietäisin olla vastaamatta.

  Vastasin: “Hei, Reiner.”

  “Hei”, hän vastasi vakavan kuuloisena. “Teidän talo on tyhjänä. Äitisi ei ole kotona. Miksi ihmeessä hän ei ole kotona?”

  Jopa Reiner tiesi, että äiti ei poistu talosta lauantaisin. Mietin, miksi hän oli käynyt meillä. “Hän on täällä.”

  “Ai Arizonassa?” Reiner kysyi ymmällään. “Miksi?”

  “Marco on kuollut.”

  Ne kolme sanaa aiheuttivat hiljaisuuden, jonka aikana kerroin nopeasti onnettomuudesta. Puhuminen tuntui kivuliaalta, tai ehkä se johtui vain aiheesta.

  “Marco ei selvinnyt?” Reiner toisti hiljaa.

  “Ei selvinnyt.”

  “Hei, Jean… Tuo on hirveää. Miltä hän näytti?”

  Painoin silmäni kiinni. En halunnut muistella. En vastannut.

  “Otan osaa.”

  “Joo.”

  “Milloin hautajaiset ovat?”

  “En tiedä. Aion mennä sinne.”

  Reiner epäröi jotain. “Minä ja Connie voisimme tulla seuraksesi”, hän tarjosi.

  Pyyhin silmiäni. Ne eivät olleet vieläkään kuivat. En ollut saanut koko yönä unta, vieläkään, mutta en tuntenut tavallista väsymystä.

  “En tarvitse teitä”, minä sanoin uupuneena Reinerille.

  Ihmettelin, miksei hän vastannut mitään. Ja tajusin, että olin sanonut tylysti.

  “Hän oli sinulle tärkeä”, Reiner sanoi sävyttömästi. “Mieti, ketkä muutkin ovat sinulle tärkeitä.” Hän lopetti.

  “En tarkoittanut sitä”, väitin silti.

 

Puolen tunnin päästä hän lähetti minulle tekstarin.

   _Tiedän että olet murtunut, mutta älä leiki kusipäätä vain Marcon takia. Hänkään tuskin leikkisi._

  Tuijotin Marcon nimeä näytössä.

 

Connie soitti minulle samana päivänä. Reiner oli kertonut hänelle. Surkea juttu. Marco oli ollut minulle tärkeä. Osanotot.

  En ollut koskaan kuullut Connieta niin surullisena ja vakavana. Hänen äänensä kuulosti melkein itkuiselta.

  “Olihan se nopeaa?” hän kysyi. “Kuolema, siis.”

  “Kyllä”, minä vastasin. “Kuolema oli välitön. Hänen selkärankansa oli mennyt poikki.”

  “Kamalaa”, Connie kuiskasi. “Hän oli sinulle tärkeä.”

  Halusin olla Connielle nyt mukavampi kuin Reinerille. “Niin.”

  Miten he voisivat sen tietää? Moni ihminen oli minulle tärkeä, mutta miten Marco erottui heistä? Senkö takia, että olin suostunut viemään hänet itse Arizonaan?

  Reiner ja Connie eivät edes tunteneet Marcoa, mutta surivat silti hänen puolestaan. Sen takia, mitä Marco oli ollut minulle?

  “Hän oli tosiaan mukava kaveri”, Connie jatkoi. “Mukavampi kuin sinä, hitto vie. Hän oli… hyvä jätkä.”

  Kurtistin kulmiani. “Mistä sinä puhut?”

  “Marcosta tietenkin.”

  “Miten voit tietää hänestä tuollaista?”

  “Koska puhuin hänen kanssaan.” Connie kuulosti hämmästyneeltä. “Eikö hän kertonut sinulle?”

  “Mistä?”

  “Hän puhui minun ja Reinerin kanssa - varmaan ensimmäisenä yönä, jonka hän oli mukanasi. Reiner soitti sinulle, mutta Marco vastasi. Olit nukkumassa.”

  Ensimmäisenä yönä… sen muisteleminen sattui. Olimme puhuneet hiljaa hetken, sitten minä olin nukahtanut. Marco oli siis jäänyt hereille.

  “M-mistä te puhuitte?” kysyin. Minun ääneni oli heikko.

  “Kysyimme, missä sinä olit. Hän kertoi sinun nukkuvan kuin ihme kissanpentu. Käpertyneenä penkille niin pieneksi mytyksi kuin suinkin.” Connie naurahti. “Emme pystyneet kuvittelemaan sitä. No, me herjasimme sinua ja puhuimme sinusta. Minä ja Reiner kerroimme sinusta aivan kaiken. Marco kertoi meille itsestään. Hän piti sinusta. Emme voineet uskoa sitä. Hän kutsui sinua söpöksi nukkuessasi.”

  Nyyhkäisyni keskeytti hänet. “Jean?” hän kysyi.

  “Ei mitään”, minä väitin. “Kiitos, että kerroit. Täytyy lopettaa.”

  Halusin Marcon takaisin.

 

 

LUKU 15

 

_ I guess this is what it's supposed to feel like  _

_ No, we don't talk, no, we don't talk, we don't talk anymore.  _

_ I guess this is what it's supposed to sound like  _

_ The universe, the universe, universe is torn.  _

_ I don't want to live without you  _

_ I can't live without you half the day, hey hey  _

_ I don't want to live without you  _

_ And put life off for another day, hey-hey yeah hey-hey yeah  _

_ But I can't stop thinking about, thinking about us anymore,  _

_ I said I can't stop thinking about, thinking about us anymore,  _

_ I said I can't stop, no, thinking about, thinking about this anymore,  _

_And all I've got, is nothing I want anymore._

\- Can’t stop by OneRepublic 

 

Marcon hautajaiset pidettiin viikko kuolinilmoituksen jälkeen. Marcon äiti soitti minulle ilmoittaakseen paikan ja ajan. Lupasin tulevani.

  Viiden minuutin päästä aloin kuitenkin epäillä rohkeuttani.

   _“Toivon, ettet suutu kun sanon tämän; Jean, sinä et ole vahva persoona.”_

  En totisesti ollut. Silmäni olivat kipeät ja turvoksissa itkemisestä, rystysiin oli jäänyt arpi ikkunan lyömisestä. Minun mahani oli tyhjä ja kipeä, sillä en ollut syönyt mitään.

   _“Ja juuri siksi sinä ymmärrät”, hän jatkoi, “miten heikko kuten minä tuntee.”_

  Marco, sinä et ole heikko. Nytkin lohduttaisit minua sinun omasta kuolemastasi, jos olisit paikalla. Paras ihminen siihen olisit sinä. Et päästäisi kyyneltäkään minun nähteni.

   _“Et vaikuta siltä, mutta tiedät kuitenkin aina mitä tehdä. Osaat korjata minkä tahansa tilanteen sen parhaimmalla tavalla. Eikö se ole selvää?”_

  Tätä en voi koskaan korjata. Sinua ei voi enää korjata, joten älä hitto vieköön sano, että pystyy. Minulla ei ole hajuakaan, mitä tehdä.

  

Ajoin hautajaisiin aamulla kello 12. Minulla oli vuokrattu auto, koska omani oli romuttamolla, ja äiti oli tullut lentokoneella sekä apulaisseriffin kyydillä. En edes halunnut nähdä enää autoani. Sen penkit olivat varmasti Marcon veressä.

  Hautajaiset olivat Flagstaffin isolla hautausmaalla. Ilma oli kuuma, yhtä kuuma kuin kun olin Marcon kanssa mennyt uimaan. Näin kauniina ilmana ei saisi pitää hautajaisia.

  Hautajaisvieraita ei ollut paljon. Marcon kaikki sukulaiset asuivat Indianassa. Ilmeisesti joko Marcolla oli pieni sukulaispiiri, tai osa ei ollut viitsinyt lentää Arizonaan asti. Se ajatus suututti minua, ja halusin lyödä jokaista.

  Äiti oli ostanut minulle mustan puvun, johon kuului vihreä kauluspaita ja musta solmio. Valkoisia kauluspaitoja ei kuulemma ollut myynnissä.

  Kävelin kirkon hyvästelyhuoneeseen, johon suurin osa oli jo löytänyt tiensä. Moni halusi istua lähellä alttaria, joten takana oli paljon tilaa. Minäkin halusin istua lähellä alttaria, ja samalla se ajatus oli karmein mahdollisuus. Huomasin mustapukuisen naisen takimmaisella penkillä. Hän oli ainut siellä. Naisella oli silmälasit, ruskeat hiukset nutturalla, ja korpinmusta mekko. Hän piteli käsiään ristissä, ja katsoi jalkoihinsa.

  Tarkoitan vain, että erityisesti hän kiinnitti huomioni, sillä hän oli ainut takapenkillä. Miksi hän halusi istua siellä kun muut istuivat edessä?

  Arkku vei minun huomioni. Se oli kiiltävän tummaa mahonkia, ja lasikupu oli nostettu syrjään. Mutta varsinaisen huomioni kiinnitti sen sisältö, jota en ollut vielä nähnyt.

  En ollut valmis näkemään Marcoa.

  Marcon äiti näki minut ja juoksi luokseni. Hän kysyi vointiani ja kiitti, että olin tullut. Sanoin voivani ihan hyvin, ja tietenkin olin tullut.

  Hetken juteltuamme hän purskahti itkuun. “Hän kuoli liian nuorena”, hän vaikeroi. “Hän ei ansainnut sitä.”

  Minä nyökkäsin.

  “Olen kiitollinen, että olit hänen kanssaan - hänellä oli joku vierellä.”

  Joka oli myös kuoleman syypää. “Hän oli hyvä ihminen”, sanoin.

  Marcon äiti nyökkäili ja itki. Hän pyysi anteeksi, ja lähti miehensä luokse. Minusta tuntui yhtä pahalta kuin hänestä.

  Minä olin ollut ratissa. Marcon kuolema oli ollut syytäni.

  Odotin, että väki arkun luota oli kaikonnut, ja astuin sen luokse. Askel, joka tuntui hitaalta ja pitkältä, mutta tömähti kuuluvasti arkun viereen, josta näin hänet.

  Marcon hiukset olivat siistit. Iho oli valkoinen, kuin pelkkä harso lihan päällä. En erottanut pisamia enää. Hänen ruumiinsa oli peitetty valkoisella harsolla rintakehään asti, hänellä oli puku, hänen kätensä lepäsivät rinnan päällä. Marcon silmät olivat kiinni, mutta kuvittelin ne yhä lämpimän ruskeiksi, ja melkein uskoin niiden olevan ennallaan luomien alla. Sitten katsoin hänen huuliaan. Ne olivat kylmät, kuolleet.

  Marco ei saisi näyttää niin elottomalta.

  “Perhana, kamu”, minä kuiskasin, ja jouduin vetämään käden suuni eteen jotta nyyhkäisy ei pääsisi ulos. “Älä näytä tuollaiselta.”

  Marco olisi nauranut siihen, pyytänyt anteeksi tai letkauttanut jotain hellyttävän pistävää.

  “Ovatko luusi korjatut?” kysyin hiljaa.

  Hän ei nauranut.

  “Näytät hyvältä.”

  Hän ei vastannut.

  “Usko pois, näytät sinä. Vähän vain kuolleelta.” Halusin koskettaa häntä. Käteni tärisi. Sormenpääni tökkäsi hänen ristittyjä käsiään, sitten kosketin hänen kasvojaan. “ _Hitto, Marco, minä rakastan sinua._ ”

  Sanoin sanat niin hiljaa, ettei kukaan muu voinut kuulla niitä. Vain Marco olisi voinut kuulla ne.

  Vetäisin käteni pois ja harpoin takaisin huoneen perälle. Halusin pois sieltä, mutta matkani oli pakko loppua takimmaiselle penkille. Istuuduin toiseksi viimeiselle penkille, lähelle seinää.

  _Jokainen eroaa joskus. Viimeistään kuollessaan. Jompikumpi kuolee ensin ja katkaisee langan. Silloin hän on syypää. Mutta juju on, ettei sille voi mitään. Ainoa mahdollisuus on etsiä jokin parantamaan sitä._

  Marco ei ollut syypää. En antanut hänen olla.

 

Hyvästelyn jälkeen kokoonnuttiin ulos, hautaamaan ruumis. Uudessa hautakivessä luki Marco Bodt. Tuijotin nimeä pitkään. Tuijotin aina hänen nimeään pitkään, sillä se oli hänen nimensä, osa hänen identiteettiään, ja ainut, joka minulla oli hänestä jäljellä.

  Hauta täyttyi kukista. Minäkin laskin sinne omani: oranssit Arctotiset. Ne hukkuivat pian muiden kukkien alle.

   Joku astui viereeni. “‘Noussut aurinko liian kirkkaana hänen sammuvissa silmissään.’”

  Katsoin silmälasipäistä naista, joka oli istunut takapenkillä. Hän seisoi vierelläni ja hymyili minulle, mutta hymy oli ilmeetön.

  “Mitä?” minä kysyin.

  “‘Noussut aurinko liian kirkkaana hänen sammuvissa silmissään’”, hän toisti hitaasti. “Eikö se mene niin? Siinä teidän nuorten ihailemassa syöpäkirjassa?”

  Pudistin päätäni hämmentyneenä. “En tiedä, mistä puhutte.”

  “Vai niin”, nainen sanoi. “Kuulin, että olet Marcon ystävä. Jean Kirstein.”

  “Kyllä.”

  “Olen Hanji Zoe. Marcon täti.” Nainen laski ruusukimpun arkun päälle. “Kamala kuolema”, hän kuiskasi.

  “Marco puhui sinusta”, muistin. “Olet historian professori.”

  “Totta. Mutta eritoten olen kiinnostunut titaaneista.”

  “Anteeksi mistä?”

  Hanji virnisti. “Ne ovat kreikkalaista mytologiaa. Eräs kreikkalainen taru kertoo, että ihmiset olivat oikeasti kaksi ihmistä samassa ruumiissa, yhteensulautuneina - mies ja nainen. Zeus leikkasi ihmiset kahtia, jolloin pari katosi. Ihminen käyttää koko elämänsä etsien toista puoltaan. Tuntuuko sinusta, Jean, että toinen puolikkaasi on kadoksissa?”

  En ymmärtänyt häntä ollenkaan. “ Siis mitä ihmettä?”

  “Onko Theseus sinulle tuttu?”

  “No joo-”

  “Kaunis tarina”, Hanji totesi. “Mutta surullinen. Theseus lähti Kreetaan pelastaakseen nuoret, joita lähetettiin sinne uhriksi hirviölle. Hän surmasi hirviön, ja pelasti nuoret. Hän rakastui. Mutta palatessaan Ateenaan, hän unohti nostaa valkoiset purjeet kuten oli luvannut, jos oli jäänyt henkiin hirviöltä. Hänen isänsä näki väärät purjeet, ja teki itsemurhan murtuneena poikansa kuolemasta.”

  “Niin.” Olin ihan pihalla. “Mikä se opetus sitten oli?”

  “Kannattaa pitää lupaukset”, Hanji naurahti.

  “Miten tuo liittyy tähän mitenkään?” Osoitin Marcon hautaa. Olin vihainen. En jaksanut kuunnella juuri ketään.

  “Mieti”, hän kehotti. “Minusta se myös opettaa, että on virhe luulla, etteivät kuolleet ole kanssamme. He ovat kanssamme, melkein kuten elävät.”

  Katsoin happamasti kukkia. Värejä oli monta.

  “Marco oli mukava poika”, Hanji sanoi vakavana. “Hän oli ainut, joka kävi joskus katsomassa minua. Minä en ole monen silmissä suosittu. Marcolla oli kylliksi sydäntä nähdä paremmin.”

  Kun en sanonut mitään, Hanji sanoi: “Oli mukava tavata, Jean.” Hän ei kuulostanut ivalliselta. Hän hymyili minulle lempeästi ja poistui.

 

   _Eren._

  Kun nimi kajahti väkijoukosta korvaani, minä pysähdyin. Käteni oli vuokratun autoni oven kahvalla.

   _Eren oli minun poikaystäväni._

  Marcon poikaystävä. Katsoin ympärilleni, ja koitin erottaa jonkun suunnilleen ikäiseni pojan. Jos Eren oli täällä…

  Mustahiuksinen tyttö puhui kahdelle pojalle, muutaman auton päässä. Toinen pojista oli vaaleahiuksinen, hänen hiuksensa ulottuivat melkein olkapäille asti. Toisella oli lyhyet, tummanruskeat hiukset. Hän oli minua lyhyempi. Hänellä oli vihainen katse, jota itkuiset silmät taisivat korostaa.

  Tyttö tarttui häntä olkapäistä, enkä kuullut mitä hän sanoi, vain sanojen joukosta selvän nimen: “Eren.”

  Seurasin heitä kymmenen sekuntia, joiden aikana pulssini kiihtyi. Käsien puristaminen nyrkkiin ei lopettanut tärinää. Jalkani liikkuivat itsestään, kun lähdin kävelemään kolmikkoa kohti.

  “Erenkö?” minä kysyin.

  Tummahiuksinen poika kääntyi katsomaan minua. Hän näytti varautuneelta ja kiukkuiselta. “Kuka sinä olet?”

  “Jean.”

  Nimeni aiheutti hänelle puistatuksen. Hän henkäisi syvään, sitten sanoi hiljaa: “Sinä muka-”

  “Olin Marcon kanssa siinä autossa, kun sinä soitit”, kerroin. “Olin siinä onnettomuudessa. Minä kuulin, kun _jätit hänet_. MINÄ OLIN SIELLÄ AINUT JOKA LOHDUTTI HÄNTÄ, HITTO VIE!”

  Eren astui uhkaavasti lähemmäksi, mutta vaaleahiuksinen poika pysäytti hänet. “Hei rauhoitu. On turhaa riidellä-”

  “SINÄ JÄTIT HÄNET!”

  “Se oli ihan oikein hänelle!” Eren tiuskaisi. “Marco oli itsekäs-”

  “Eren-”

  “MARCO EI OLLUT KOSKAAN ITSEKÄS, VAAN PELKÄSI SINUA!” minä karjuin. Tönäisin hänet taaksepäin, sillä en halunnut katsoa hänen ällöttävää naamaansa niin läheltä.

  Eren kompuroi, sitten syöksyi eteenpäin ja tarrasi minun kauluksestani. “Mitä sinä tiedät muka Marcosta?” hän huusi. “Et edes tuntenut häntä kauaa. Tai tietenkin, hän taisi naida heti sinua päästyään eroon minusta.”

  Minä löin häntä - kunnolla, suoraan poskeen. “HÄN ANSAITSI PAREMPAA! HÄN ANSAITSI PIRU VIE PAREMPAA KUIN SINÄ!”

  “Mistä sinä muka olet edes vihainen?” hän tivasi.

  “Marco on kuollut”, minä sylkäisin. “Ja sinä vain jauhat paskaa hänestä… Olet säälittävä kusipää, enkä halua katsoa sinua yhtään enempää.”

  Eren pyyhkäisi verta nenästään. Hänen vaalea kaverinsa astui meidän väliimme ja alkoi rauhoitella meitä. Minä poistuin kiukuissani paikalta. Matkalla potkaisin heidän autoa.

 

 

LUKU 16

 

Sain nukahdettua vasta seuraavana yönä. Silloin alkoivat painajaiset.

  Tiesin, että niitä oli monta, vaikka aina herätessäni olin jo unohtanut ne, mutta jälkivaikutus jäi vielä. Oksensin monena yönä. Heräsin hikisenä.

  Kotiin pääsy ei auttanut. Autooni törmännyt pariskunta lähetti meille hotelliin kirjeen, jonka sisällä oli anteeksipyyntö viesti ja kaksi sataa dollaria lentolippua varten.

  Kahden päivän päästä pääsimme kotiin. Seriffi antoi meille kyydin lentokentälle, ja perillä lennon jälkeen Reiner ja Bertolt odottivat meitä - he tarjosivat kyydin kotiin.

  Kävelin Reinerin luokse. Hän levitti kätensä ja me rutistimme toisiamme.

  “Haluatko tulla meille?” hän kysyi.

  “En”, sanoin rehellisesti.

  “Entä maistuuko kalja?”

  En voinut kieltäytyä.

  Halusin paeta todellisuutta ja painajaisia.

  Jotka olivat loppujen lopuksi sama asia.

  Irtauduimme toisistamme ja Bertolt tuli hänen tilalleen. Me emme halanneet, mutta hän taputti minua käsivarteen.

  “Otan osaa”, hän sanoi.

  “Kiitos, Bertl.”

  “Otan oikeasti”, hän vakuutti. “En sano sitä vain velvollisuudesta, vaan tarkoitan sitä. Hän oli kuulemma sinulle tärkeä. Minä tiedän, miltä se tuntuu.”

  En tiennyt, tarkoittiko hän menneisyyttään vai Reineriä, mutta minä kosketuin vähän. “Kiitos, Bertl”, sanoin aidommin.

  Äiti istui autoon viereeni. Hetken päästä hän tarttui minua kädestä ja katsoi minua silmiin. “Nyt on aika unohtaa, Jean”, hän sanoi lempeästi. “Koita elää kuten ennen.”

  En ollut varma, pystyisinkö unohtamaan.

 

_Kävelen pitkällä kadulla, jota reunustavat korkeuksiin ulottuvat kerrostalot. Ilmassa on paha, tukehduttava katku, eikä suuni eteen laittamani huivi auta torjumaan sitä. Lisäksi siellä on ruumiita._

_Vaaleahiuksinen nainen itkee sivukadulla. Hän pyytää “anteeksi” kerta toisensa jälkeen. Ihmiset keräävät ruumiita kasaan ja polttavat niitä._

_“Jean.”_

_Käännyn katsomaan häntä. Marco seisoo takanani surullisen näköisenä. Hän hymyilee minulle vähän, sitten katsoo ruumiita. Hän painaa kätensä olkaani vasten._

_“Täällä on paljon kuolleita”, hän toteaa._

_“Sinä et kuollut”, minä sanon._

_“Sinun pitäisi auttaa heitä.”_

_“Hyvä, ettet kuollut.”_

_Marco painaa päänsä kaulaani vasten. “Anteeksi”, hän kuiskaa._

_“Mitä?”_

_“Anteeksi.”_

_Silitän hänen hiuksiaan. “Ei ole mitään syytä pyytää anteeksi.” Kiedon toisen käteni hänen vyötärölleen ja painan häntä rintaani vasten. Alan pikkuhiljaa tajuta. Luoja, hän on elossa. Haluan hänet lähemmäksi._

_“Marco, olet elossa.”_

_Mutta hän ei ole. Hän valahtaa veltoksi käsivarsilleni. Hän tuntuu kevyemmältä kuin normaalisti. Katson häntä. Hän on veressä. Puolet hänen kasvoistaan ja rintakehästään on revitty raa’asti irti ja hän ei lakkaa vuotamasta. Hän ei näytä enää elävältä._

_“Voi Marco…” Lasken hänet hellästi maahan nojaamaan rakennuksen seinää vasten. Hän on kuollut. Hän tuntuu lämpimältä minua vasten._

_“Anna anteeksi”, pyydän. Koska kaikki se on minun syytäni. Miksen väistänyt autoa? Miksen ajatellut Marcoa? Miksi minä päätin ajaa sinä iltana? Kaikki on syytäni. Anna anteeksi, Marco, anna anteeksi, anna anteeksi, anna anteeksi…_

_Suutelen häntä, mutta en maista verta. Maistan hänet - miltä kuvittelin hänen maistuvan. Hän ei ole kuollut. Hän on Marco. Hän on iloinen, ystävällinen, raikas ja terve Marconi. Sellainen ihminen elämässäni ei voinut olla kuollut._  

  Heräsin hikisenä. Tuijotin hiljaa kattoa, kuvitellen, että maistoin yhä Marcon. Sain kunnollisen ensisuudelmani unessa.

  Mutta sain sen Marcolta.

  Kauan odottamani pahoinvointi tuli, vedin roskiksen luokseni ja oksensin. Marcon maku kuoli huulillani. Oksensin vain sappinestettä ja kaljaa, jota olin juonut illalla Reinerin luona. Yhdistelmä oli ällöttävä ja polttava.

  “Voi luoja”, henkäisin.

  Oksensin vielä kerran, sitten huomasin kasvojeni olevan märät.

  Onko mahdollista itkeä nukkuessaan, vaikka ei itkisi unessa?

 

 

LUKU 17

 

Olimme kaikki Reinerin luona - minä, Connie ja Bertolt. Olimme tulleet siihen tulokseen, että videopelit veisivät ajatuksemme muualle, mutta ei se auttanut. Pelasimme räiskintäpeliä, ja ryhmämme oli saarrettu pilvenpiirtäjän katolle. Viholliset tulittivat alhaalta ja rynnäkkömiehet koittivat murtaa katolle johtavaa rautaovea. Connie innostui aina liikaa pelatessaan, mikä tarkoitti että hän huusi ja hyppi pitkin huonetta peliohjain kädessä.

  Hän hyppäsi sohvan takaa Reinerin ja Bertoltin (joka oli toivottoman huono ammunnassa) väliin ja löi Reineriä ohjaimella nenään.

  “Varo vähän!”

  “TAPA NE!” Connie karjui. “ET KUOLE! TAPAT NE MARCO VITUN BODTIN HENGESSÄ!”

  Me kaikki olimme hiljaa. Hävisimme, ja peli aloitti alusta.

  Connie vilkaisi minua pahoittelevasti. “Sori, Jean. Innostuin liikaa.”

  “Ei se haittaa.” Nähtävästi pelikin oli tuomittu kuolemaan.

  Bertoltin hahmo juoksi katua pitkin kohti pilvenpiirtäjää. Hän tähysti molempiin suuntiin, joista ei tullut vihollista, ja kiipesi rakennuksen katolle. Viholliset odottivat siellä, ja ampuivat hänet.

  Bertolt ärähti.

  “Kesäloma se sentään alkoi huonosti”, Reiner mutisi. “En toivonut tällaista.”

  “En minäkään”, tokaisin.

  “Jeanilla se kamalinta vasta olikin.”

  “Turpa kiinni.”

  Connie tuijotti valppaana näyttöä. “Tästä on vaikea parantaa.”

  Reiner nyökkäsi. “Vielä Arizonassa asti… Siellä kun ei tule käytyä joka päivä. Mutta kai me käydään siellä joskus?”

  Minä nyökkäsin. “En halua unohtaa häntä.”

  Tunsin muiden tuijottavan minua.

  Hahmoni juoksi pilvenpiirtäjän portaita ylös. Jalka lipsahti askeleelta, kun ohjasin liian sivulle, ja sotilas tippui kierreportaita alas. Selvääkin että hän kuoli.

  “Haluaisin vain vielä kuulla hänen äänensä”, minä sanoin hiljaa.

  Jätkät olivat hetken hiljaa, sitten Connie aloitti: “Sinä voitkin.” Hän virnisti minulle. “Reinerin kännykkä tallentaa puhelut automaattisesti. Kunhan hän ei vain ole poistanut viimeisiä puheluitaan.”

  “En ole”, Reiner ilmoitti.

  “Voit vielä kuulla Marcon”, Connie sanoi.

  Minä tuijotin heitä mykistyneenä kiitollisuudesta. Minä inhosin kiittää asioista, mutta sille oli aihetta. “Kiitos.”

 

Pitelin Reinerin puhelinta käsissäni, kun tallenne alkoi.

   _“Hei, Jean!”_ Reiner ja Connie huusivat siinä yhteen ääneen. _“Miten ensimmäinen yösi seksipommin mukana?”_ Connie kysyi.

  Reiner: _“Sanoin jo, ettei se ole tyttö.”_

  Silloin, hän puhui: _“Eh… Taidanko minä olla se seksipommi?”_

  Minä nauroin - hänen äänensä kuuleminen oli melkein kuin jälleennäkeminen. “Voi, Marco…” kuiskasin.

  _“Kuka siellä?”_ Connie kysyi.

   _“Marco!”_ Reiner huudahti. _“Eikö niin?”_

  _“Olen, totta”_ , Marco vastasi. _“Jean on nukkuu. Hänellä oli raskas edellinen yö.”_

  _“Missä te olette?”_

   _“En taida olla varma. Löysimme järven ja pysähdyimme sen rannalle. En ole saanut vielä unta.”_

 _“En voi tavallaan uskoa, että Jean otti jonkun kyytiin”_ , Connie pohti. _“Siis jonkun muun kuin tytön.”_

  “Turpa kiinni, Connie”, minä sanoin.

  _“Miksi et?”_ Marco ihmetteli.

  _“Hah! Hän ei osaa olla mukava muille.”_

  _“Hän on ollut minulle aika mukava.”_

  _“Jean taisi jo ottaa yhden kaljan”_ , Reiner nauroi. _“Se juoppo.”_

   _“Nooooo, Marco”_ , Connie sanoi kahdenkeskisesti. _“Millainen Jean on?”_

  Odotin jännittyneenä sen hiljaisen hetken, jonka Marco mietti. “ _Hän on aika äreä”,_ hän myönsi. _“Töykeä. Ensin hän ei ollut kamalan puhelias.”_

  Naurahdin. “Koska sinähän se puhuit koko ajan!”

  _“Voi olla, että hän ei ole mukavakaan”_ , hän jatkoi.

  Connie nauroi. “ _Minähän sanoin. Kusipää.”_

  “ _Ei hän ole”_ , Marco vakuutti. _“Hän on myös hauska. Periksiantamaton. Ja hän osaa olla ystävällinen omalla tavallaan - hän tavallaan esittää, ettei hän ole. Hän piilottaa hyvyytensä sanoihin. Hän ei aina vain jaksa esittää.”_ Marco hymähti hellästi. _“Hän taitaa olla varsinainen näyttelijä. Hän on aika söpö nukkuessaan.”_

  _“Taisin kuulla väärin”_ , Reiner vitsaili. _“En ole kuullutkaan Jeanista tuollaisia puolia.”_

  _“Ole varma, että hän nukkuu, tai muuten hän tappaa sinut_ ”, Connie varoitti.

  Marco nauroi. _“Hän ei tekisi pahaa ihmisille. Hän on myös yksinäinen.”_

  Tuijotin kännykän näyttöä.

   _“En nyt sanoisi_ ”, Reiner mutisi. _“Me olemme hänen kavereitaan. Jean ei aina vain ole sellaista helppoa porukkaa. Hän viihtyy yksin.”_

  _“Niin hän väittää”,_ Marco oikaisi. “ _Jean ei ole kovin vahva ihminen.”_

  _“Mikä terapeutti sinä olet, Marco?”_ Connie sanoi. _“Eihän Jean varmasti kuuntele salaa?”_

   _“Hän on täydessä unessa”_ , hän vakuutti. _"Käpertyneenä kuin kissanpentu."_

  _“Missä sinä asut, Marco?”_ Reiner kysyi.

  _“Indianassa.”_

  “ _Minun isoisäni asuu siellä!”_ Connie kuulutti. _“Kerro lisää.”_

  _“No… Menen lukion kolmannelle. Tämän kesän ajattelin kierrellä siellä täällä, ja ensimmäinen matkani on Arizonaan. Minua odottaa kotona koira, vanhemmat ja pikkusisko. Naapurissa asuu poikaystäväni-”_

  “ _HOMOVELI!_ ” Reiner huusi. _“Minä tykkään tästä jätkästä!”_

   _“No jaa”_ , Marco sanoi nolona. _“Ei kai muuta.”_

   _“Sinulla on onnea”_ , Connie sanoi. _“Me emme pääse matkustelemaan.”_

  _“Mutta miksette tulleet Jeanin mukaan?”_

  _“Lupasin viettää kesäloman poikaystäväni kanssa”_ , Reiner sanoi.

 _“Jean ei pyytänyt!”_ Connie vastasi.

 _“Olisin halunnut, mutta poikaystäväni menee etusijalle”_ , Reiner väitti. _“Olen silti helpottunut, että hän löysi jonkun matkaseuraksi.”_

  Kuulin Marcon hymyn. _“Niin minäkin.”_

  Reiner ja Connie sanoivat lopettavansa nyt, ja Marco käski soittaa uudelleen. Näytölle tuli teksti, jossa luki _Puhelu päättyi._

  “Puhuimme sittenkin aika paljon pahaa Jeanista”, Connie totesi. Hän istui sohvalla vieressäni. “Heh, sori.”

  Räpyttelin silmiäni. “Ei mitään.”

  Reiner, Bertolt ja Connie tuijottivat minua silmät pyöreinä.

  “Jean, mitä sinulta tulee silmistäsi?” Connie kysyi.

  “Jätkä, mitä teit hänelle?” Reiner virnisti.

  Bertoltkin lähti epäröiden mukaan. “Sinä rikoit hänet.”

  “Turpa kiinni, ääliöt”, minä tiuskaisin, mutta pyyhin silmiäni. Uudestaan ja uudestaan. “Ei tässä mitään.”

  “Jean, eihän sinuun satu?” Reiner huolehti.

  “Pitääkö kutsua ambulanssi?” Connie arveli.

  “Haluatko pyyhkeen varmuuden vuoksi?” Bertolt kysyi.

  Connie tirskahti. “Tuolle ei taida tulla hetkeen loppua. Reiner, hae isoin pyyhkeesi! Peittokin tarvitaan.”

  “Onko hiustenkuivaajasta apua?”

  “Lehtipuhallin tässä tarvitaan.”

  “Turpa kiinni!” minä huusin, ja he nauroivat. Connie pönkitti käsivartensa olkapäälleni, Reiner taputti minua päälaelle, Bertolt seisoi vähän nolona vieressä.

  “Auttoiko, kamu?” hän kysyi.

  Nyökkäsin. “Kiitti.” Hymyilin vähän. “Te olette todellisia idiootteja.”

  Connie taputti minua käsivarteen. “Siksi et pääsekään meistä niin helposti eroon.”

  Reiner virnisti. “Marco sanoisi samaa.”

  “En pääsekään hänestä eroon”, myönsin. “Enkä haluaisi päästä.”

 

 

LOPPU.

 

 

_ Smile, the worst is yet to come  _

_ We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  _

_ Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  _

_ But the future is forgiven, so smile  _

__

_We're trying so hard to get it all right _

_ But only feel lonely at the end of the night  _

_ And I wanna be somewhere away from this place  _

_ Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to grace  _

__

_ So smile, the worst is yet to come  _

_ We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  _

_ Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  _

_ But the future is forgiven, so smile  _

_ Smile  _

__

_ Well, call me loser, call me thief  _

_ Tell me I'm special when you spit at me  _

_ 'Cause I don't wanna be lonely, I wanna be loved  _

_ And I want you to hold me like I'm the only one  _

__

_ Oh, smile, the worst is yet to come  _

_ We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  _

_ Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  _

_ But the future is forgiven, so smile  _

_ Smile  _

__

_ And time will eventually knock on my door  _

_ And tell me I'm not needed around anymore  _

_ But he'll hold me so close at the end of the day  _

_ When I'm quiet I can nearly hear him say  _

__

_ Smile, the worst is yet to come  _

_ We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  _

_ Got nowhere to turn, and we've got nothing but time  _

_ But the future is forever, the future is forever, so smile, so smile, so smile  _

 

_ Smile, the worst is yet to come  _

_We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun._

\- Smile by Mikky Ekko 

 


End file.
